


The Ballad of Pyrrha Nikos and Handsome Jaune

by JABarnesley



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 23:24:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19413610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JABarnesley/pseuds/JABarnesley
Summary: A What-If tale of a red-haired spartan and a suave and handsome jerkass. A tale of Pyrrha Nikos and Jaune Arc, if the latter was actually Handsome Jack's (Borderlands 2) illegitimate child. Follows Vol 1-6. With obvious differences. Humor and Adventure with OCs and Pop Culture. Arkos obviously with other Ships.





	1. Air Shipping

The Ballad of Pyrrha Nikos and Handsome Jaune

A What-If tale of a red-haired spartan and a suave and handsome jerkass. A tale of Pyrrha Nikos and Jaune Arc, if the latter was actually Handsome Jack's bastard child. An Arkos fanfic written because somebody made me. Begins in Vol. 1 and Ends whenever I feel like it has to, but since I'm being forced to write this, it might never end. Italics in quotes are “Thoughts” by characters. Enjoy, because I'm not. 

XXXXX

Chapter 1: Air-shipping

XXXXX

Pyrrha Nikos, a red-haired spartan-esque girl 17 years old stood stoic on the deck of the airship headed towards her new home for the next four years: Beacon Academy. Pyrrha was slender and her long red hair hung behind her in a long ponytail, she wore her usual brown and gold bodice, a set of long gloves, her red sash, and her small red skirt hid her under-shorts. Her long golden boots extended up to her knees. Her weapons, Milo and Akouo hung from her back and belt respectively. Her vibrant green eyes were accented by a golden gorget around her neck and another golden circlet on her head. Small green gemstones hung from her circlet behind her ears. 

Pyrrha looked out of the window in front of her, the gorgeous green landscape of Vale passed by, small towns, a few villages, other normal people working and living far below the grand airship toiled tirelessly. She wondered what that life would've been like. Pyrrha was the greatest and most well-known future Huntress in her home of Argus. She hated it. She was held aloft above everyone else due to her skill in combat, heralded as the next great thing. Prophecies told of her destiny, songs were sung in her honor. She had a line of clothing, collectibles and even cereal. Most would bask in the limelight of fame, but Pyrrha just shuddered every time someone recognized her; they never truly saw who she was, just what everyone said she was supposed to be. She quietly hoped that Beacon Academy would have other similarly skilled students and she could just fade into the crowds. She had heard that the Schnee Heiress was attending and perhaps that would draw some attention from the Mistrali Regional Tournament winner. 

She turned and watched the other students on their way to the great academy. An explosive blond-haired girl grabbed and playfully tossed a smaller black-haired girl around like a rag-doll. They were probably, hopefully either best friends of sisters. The blond girl seemed a little too friendly. A rather handsome blond-haired boy vomited into a nearby trashcan. Despite his apparent airsickness, he was actually attractive and had dirty blond hair, a chiseled jawline, pointed eyebrows currently twisted into a grimace, high cheekbones and an angular nose. His eyes were shut tight in between the various retches, but she imagined them being brilliant and exotic. His armor was fairly normal run-of-the-mill plate and he wore a bog-standard heater shield on his back. He was surrounded by suitcases with a prominent 'H' on them. After a few heavy retches, he attempted to stagger back onto his feet, but promptly tripped over his own luggage and landed in a heap, eyes wide in embarrassment. His eyes were blue and green in heterochromia, and exotic. Pyrrha stifled a laugh and went back to her view of Vale. The ship was getting close to docking and a hologram of Professor Glynda Goodwitch began to welcome them to the academy. Tomorrow was another day. 

Pyrrha Nikos avoided everyone as she ran off to the great hall. Despite her hopes that nobody would recognize her, they did and they all wanted her autograph or something. She hurriedly ran past the other students and headed off to await Headmaster Ozpin's opening speech. 

A few meters back, Jaune Arc of Hyperion Weapons and Technology of Atlas struggled to move his dozen or so suitcases off the airship. He cursed incoherently, the Schnee Dust girl had brought with her several aides and helpers to carry her stuff, but his father had claimed that he was never going to amount to anything unless he did it himself. He did supply several 'Clappers', a few small square robots with no coordination to assist him. They failed. After having to physically lift the small redundant robots up the stairs, they rolled off haphazardly with his luggage. He hoped nothing got broken, Hyperion tech was incredibly expensive and was superior to pretty much everything on the market outside of Atlas. He sighed and walked over to the Academy Square. A small girl was being thrashed by Weiss Schnee of the aforementioned Dust company before being left in the dirt outside. He went and introduced himself. 

“Hello. I'm Jaune Arc, Heir to Hyperion of Atlas. I am the next big thing.”, he said confidently. 

“Oh. Uhhm. I'm Ruby. Ruby Rose. Nice to meet you?”, the girl stuttered. 

Ruby Rose was a lot younger than all of the other students as Jaune noticed. He wondered how such a young girl managed to get to Beacon Academy. It didn't really matter, his own transcripts were forged by his Father. Jaune was destined to become a Huntsman even if he utterly failed at it; he was to become to new face of Hyperion. 

Ruby and Jaune walked the courtyards. He knew he had to be making his way to the great hall, but this little distraction was welcomed. 

“So... I've got this thing!”, Ruby said as she unleashed her weapon. Jaune had to step back slightly. 

“That's a scythe.”, he said. 

“It's also a high-impact custom sniper rifle! So what have you got?”, She exclaimed.

“Oh well... I have this shield. It's called the 'Bee'. It amplifies damage of any gun I use. I also have this!!”, Jaune said as he pulled a large black and red shotgun from his back. “It's called the Restructuring Conference Call. It'll fire 5 shots all at once, and then those 5 shots turn into twice the amount turning my enemies into paste!”

“That's amazing!! What else does it do??”, Ruby beamed. 

“The blade on the end extends and turns the shotgun into a 'bastard' sword. Yeah, it's pretty bad-ass. But not as bad-ass as my diamond encrusted pony back home.”, Jaune bragged.

“You have a pony? I want a pony! What's its name?”, Ruby said in glee.

“Uhhhh... Well... I call it Butt-Stallion? Because it has a shiny butt?”, Jaune said.

“Oh. That's awesome! Hey, do you know where we're going?”, Ruby asked as they walked farther into the gardens.

“Oh yeah. We're supposed to be at the great hall. Um.. like right now.”, Jaune said.

The smaller girl pulled away and ran off back to the academy square. They were going to be late for Headmaster Ozpin's speech! Oh no! Jaune followed with haste. At least he'd made one new friend on his first day. Maybe he'd make more.

“Yeah. We could paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about boys, like tall dark and stupid over there!”, Weiss Schnee said as she pointed to Jaune. He looked at her in surprise, he wasn't stupid, maybe just a little lost outside of his home, but definitely not stupid. He briefly wondered if he was ever going to meet a nice quirky girl like that one he met earlier. It still didn't matter, as long as he did well in school and became a Huntsman, then he'd succeeded and had full access as Heir to Hyperion. He did want to make some new friends, though. Friends were good. 

“...It is up to you, to take the first step...”, Jaune had missed a lot of Ozpin's speech. He was too busy considering his life choices. What exactly he'd done to end up in this position. He was an only child to a wealthy Atlas businessman and thus the heir to the empire. He had a few dozen cousins and extended family, but they weren't nearly as famous as his father's company. Tassiter Arc had built Hyperion from the ground up as the best and most reliable arms company on the planet. Jaune had to live up that that even if he didn't grasp the finer details of running a company. His father acted like a dictator over the employees and ruled the company with a titanium fist. Jaune would succeed. He would own Hyperion one day. 

Welp, that's the end of the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it more than I did. Jaune is going to become more of an asshole the longer this goes on, so don't expect him to be the plucky and clumsy comic relief, he's going to become Handsome Jaune over time before he eventually becomes Handsome Jacques completely. I've already got Vol. 3 outlined, so expect some mayhem.


	2. The First Pleb

XXXXX

Chapter 2: The First Pleb

XXXXX

Jaune walked through the locker rooms. Apparently the lockers could be sent to wherever they were with rockets. He ignored Ruby Rose for now, she was talking to a rambunctious blond-haired girl and seemed more in touch with her own weapon than other people. His locker was numbered 636, which was awfully high. 

“So, Pyrrha! Have you given any thought to whose team you'd like to be on?”, Weiss asked the Spartan. “I'm sure everyone is clamoring to be on your team, since you're a strong and well-known individual!”

“Well... I'm not sure. I was planning on letting destiny decide.”, Pyrrha noted.

“Oh. Well, I was thinking we could be on a team together!”, Weiss stated.

“That sounds... grand...”, Pyrrha said sheepishly.

“Great!!”, Weiss said before she went into an internal-monologue. Pyrrha just shied away from the white-haired girl. She was a little weird.

Jaune interrupted both of them, one in shame and the other in surprise.

“You know what else is great? Greater than even Schnee Dust? Me. I'm Jaune Arc of Hyperion. Pleasure to meet you.”, Jaune said to the spartan.

Weiss just looked at the young man. He was a competitor to her father's company. He was also one of the richest in Atlas. A team between the two of them would ensure that Schnee and Hyperion would rule the financial world. 

“Nice to meet you, Jaune!”, Weiss beamed.

“Yeah okay. Whatever...”, Jaune said as he brushed the heiress aside.

“So... Uh.. .Red, been hearing rumors about teams. How about you and I? We'll be unstoppable!”. Jaune said, forgetting the Spartan's name. 

“So, Jaune, right? I think the teams are comprised of 4 members...”, Weiss said. “And besides, do you even know who 'Red' is?”, Weiss stated.

“Not really.”, Jaune noted.

“This is Pyrrha Nikos, She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Crunch box!”, Weiss snapped. “She's a nobody! Not like you and I, heirs to an empire!”

“Oh, hey! That's you? I thought they only reserved that space for cartoon characters and like, athletes and stuff!”, Jaune said in recognition of the red-haired spartan.

“So after realizing all of this, who do you think is a better partner? A cereal mascot or the heiress to the largest Dust company in the world?”, Weiss stated.

“I'd have to go with Pyrrha. She's a fighter, after all. She's not like me, another heir to a company. And I think I know why you want the two of us to be on a team together, Schnee.”, Jaune stated.

“Well, I think you'd be a great leader, Jaune.”, Pyrrha noted.

“Oh yeah. You've got the brawn and I've got the brains.”, Jaune noted.

“Oh stop. We'll be a great team, Jaune.”, Pyrrha said.

“Yes. Please stop. This behavior shouldn't be encouraged.”, Weiss complained.

“Yeah, I dunno. I think Pyrrha is on board with Team Jaune. How about you?”, Jaune stated. “Spots are filling up quick, but I might be able to pull some strings and get you a sponsorship!”

“Urrgh! Fine. Be that way!”, Weiss said as she huffed and walked away. 

An announcement blared through the speakers in the locker room. “Would all first year students please report to Beacon Cliffs for initiation!”, 

“I guess that's our call. See you on the flip-side, Red.”, Jaune stated.

“Good luck, Jaune!”, Pyrrha called. “It was nice meeting you!”.

The first year class stood on the cliff sides outside of the Academy. They overlooked the Emerald Forest far below. Everyone stood on a platform embossed with Beacon Academy's crest. Time to fly. 

“...That being said. The next person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next 4 years...”, Ozpin said.

Jaune just looked to the row of students. It was him, Ruby, The girl he was told was called Yang, some guy who looked like a walking asshole, two weird possibly-in-a-relationship students, and then Pyrrha Nikos. He got into position, pulled his shotgun Conference Call and stood at the ready. They were being launched into the air and were to make their own landings. 

“...You will be graded and monitored for the duration...”, Ozpin continued. Jaune just sighed, the old man just talked and talked for hours on end, never taking a breath. It was really quite hypnotic.

“Right, land, find the old piece of junk and get back. Easy Peasy.”, Jaune thought. 

“...Are there any questions?”, Ozpin asked. Jaune wanted to say something witty, but just stayed silent as the first few students were launched. Then it was his turn. 

Jaune was launched, he aimed his shotgun backwards, firing to keep himself aloft in the air. He shot past Yang and Ruby as the blond-haired girl flew through the air with similar propulsion. He eyed the falling red-haired girl and aimed himself towards her. She was his target now. 

Pyrrha braced herself for impact with her shield forwards, hitting and breaking through several trees before landing gracefully on a branch. She pulled her weapons and swapped the one into a rifle to survey the landing students. She looked around for Jaune, expecting him to be tumbling through the air, but he wasn't visible in her sights. She just sighed heavily before something slammed into her back and knocked her off the tree branch and down onto the forest floor. Pyrrha landed in a heap, face first in the dirt next to the tree trunk. A heavy weight slammed her into the ground. 

Jaune flew as best as he could towards the Spartan. He had no real way of flying, just using the recoil from his shotgun to propel himself. He looked behind and fired, flying in a vague direction towards the skilled fighter. It was only after he'd seen her land that he'd realized he had no way of stopping. This was going to hurt. 

Jaune slammed into the red-haired girl ass first, hitting the Spartan in the back and causing the two of them to tumble to the forest floor in a heap. Pyrrha hit the ground first, landing sprawled out in a heap. Jaune promptly landed on her shield, which was currently attached to her back. “First day, and I've already crushed my competition. Literally.” he thought. He carefully got up off the Spartan as she laid on the ground in agony.

“H-Hey, Pyrrha. Uh... Sorry about that.”, Jaune apologized.

The Spartan just propped herself up on her arms before standing and turning to him. 

“Well, I guess that counts as a landing strategy.”, she said as she dusted herself off. 

Gunfire filled their ears. “I think that means some of our friends have encountered opposition. We should move.”, Jaune noted as he pulled Pyrrha off into the forest. 

The duo ran into the forest towards the sounds of gunfire and battle. Pyrrha leaped through some brush, the branches pulling back with her movement. The bent branches flew back and knocked Jaune off his feet. 

“Agh. Dammit!”, he cursed. 

“Oh! Jaune, I'm sorry... I...”, Pyrrha apologized as she watched the scratches on his face heal almost instantly. “Your Aura...”

“My what?”, he asked.

“Do you... Know what Aura is, Jaune?”, Pyrrha asked back.

“Of course I do. Do you know what Aura is?”, he responded.

“Aura is the manifestation of our Soul. It bears our burdens and shields our hearts.”, Pyrrha noted.

“Well that's a relief. You know, you don't wear much armor, right? I hope your Aura is strong enough to literally shield your heart since it's nice and exposed right there.”, Jaune said as he pointed to her armor. “Wouldn't want a sword or arrow or something to hit you there. Then you'd be like... extra dead.”, he laughed.

“Well... I... Uh...”, Pyrrha stammered. “I'm a skilled fighter. Any more armor would limit my motions.”

“Keep telling yourself that, Red. I'm sure you'll see that sniper shot that just happens to miss your armor entirely. For fox sake, wear some more armor!”, Jaune said.

“Jaune, just close your eyes for a moment. Let me feel your Aura.”, Pyrrha said.

“Oh she's going to feel a lot more than just Aura if this goes any further...” Jaune thought, but he humored her anyways.

“Oh! Oh, you have a lot of Aura. It's incredible. You're like a god! I've never seen or felt an Aura like yours.”, Pyrrha exclaimed. Jaune just eyed her with a sideways glance. Whatever. He's a god. He's the Helios to Hyperion. He just chuckled under his breath as the red-haired spartan stepped back. 

“Yeah, I get it. Fantastic. You're praising me. Good for you. Let's get going, Red.”, Jaune said mockingly. Pyrrha pouted slightly and followed the blond-haired boy farther into the forest. The gunfire had subsided and they'd walked to a nearby cliff. A cave entrance stood just before them. 

“You think the relic is in there, Red? I'm going in.”, Jaune said as he waltzed into the cave.

“I... I don't think-”, Pyrrha was cut off, a loud roar filled the cave. 

“You're right, Red! This isn't the ruins! Let's go!!!”, Jaune said as he ran past the Spartan. Pyrrha followed him out of the cave and whatever horror inside awoke and burst through the small entrance and followed them outside. 

Outside the cave, a rabid scorpion-like Grimm burst forth from the small cave entrance. A Deathstalker! Jaune and Pyrrha readied their weapons. Jaune shot first, Conference Call blasting at their enemy. All of his shots bounced off the creature's carapace and ricocheted back towards them. 

“Jaune! Stop firing! You're not doing any damage!”, Pyrrha called. 

“Well, you're the world-renown fighter! Fight it!”, Jaune said.

“I can't do anything to that! It's resisting our attacks! We need to run!”, Pyrrha stated.

“Good idea.”, Jaune said as he high-tailed it out of dodge and back into the forest, leaving Pyrrha to her imminent demise. 

Pyrrha just stared after Jaune, he was a very fast runner. She looked at the Deathstalker as it clicked its pincers and began to approach her. This wasn't going to end well. She just scratched her head and adjusted her circlet before running after the blond-haired boy. This wasn't a fight she could win. 

She ran as fast as she could away from the Grimm that was nipping at her heels. It roared again, before it attempted to skewer her from behind with its tail. Pyrrha dodged sideways and rolled to her feet avoiding a killing blow. She looked around for Jaune, but he'd disappeared. She heard more gunfire in the distance and ran towards the sound instead. A claw suddenly whipped her feet out from under her as she was tossed to the ground landing face up and watched the golden tail began its fatal descent through her armor. Perhaps Jaune was right, she really didn't have enough protection. Pyrrha crossed her arms in an attempt to block the gigantic Grimm's stinger. She felt a pressure on her ankle.

“Sorry, Red. Can't let you die out here!”, Jaune noted as he grabbed her left foot and yanked her along with him. “Whuuh?”, The stinger missed Pyrrha's chest by a few feet. Jaune continued to pull her along; he was actually rather strong. 

The duo ran towards the clearing, an old stone temple in the foothills. Jaune, still holding onto Pyrrha's ankle, turned and threw the red-haired girl towards the temple with the might of a giant. Pyrrha landed as gracefully as she could next to the other two students who just stared at them in surprise. “Did he just run all the way here while dragging you and avoiding a killer deathstalker?”, Yang asked. 

“Maayyybee?”, Pyrrha noted.

Jaune turned and faced the Deathstalker again. It reared back and roared in his face. He pulled another weapon from his belt, this one a small dagger. He hit a switch on the side of the dagger and transformed it into its true form, a dark red sub-machine gun etched with hash marks representing kills and the short blade of the dagger just under its barrel. Jaune back-flipped, mimicking Pyrrha's dodge maneuvers, and began to fire. “Meet the Cutting Edge Bitch, you bitch!”, he shouted at the Grimm as he fired. The gun's accuracy tightened as he fired longer and longer. Bullets bounced off the carapace again, so he aimed towards the glowing golden tail stinger instead. The deathstalker roared in pain. “I've got you now!”

“Jaune!”, Pyrrha shouted as she ran to his side. She missed Weiss Schnee falling to the ground behind her, the snooty heiress caught by Yang and Ruby and avoiding the loss of dignity by eating dirt. Jaune dual-wielded Cutting Edge Bitch and Conference Call, despite only holding the machine-gun with one hand, his accuracy stayed true. The shotgun fired wildly with splitting shots flying all over the place, striking the now loose stinger. “Pyrrha!”, Jaune called. The spartan threw her shield out like a discus, hitting the stinger and severing it. It fell and pierced the upper carapace of the deathstalker. 

“Here comes Flower Power!!”, an orange-haired girl shouted as she descended from the sky. 

“Nora! Wait!”, a stoic ninja-esque boy shouted as he ran over to her. 

Nora plummeted, landing hammer first on the deathstalker and pounding its stinger through its own body in a killing blow. “Aww. I broke it.”, Nora said sadly. “Awww Ren! That was awesome!”

“Nora... Please...”, Ren said out of breath. 

A dark shadow swooped across the field. The Nevermore that had been carrying the other two girls was back and attacking. Ruby Rose ran from its attack in a panic. 

“Well, it looks like the bitch came back.”, Jaune noted before pulling out Cutting Edge again and aiming for the Grimm bird. 

“Jaune, you can't hit it with that! You're too far away!”, Pyrrha said.

“Really? Because this is a Hyperion gun. It can hit anything.”, Jaune said as he opened fire on the Nevermore. His accuracy tightened again after missing the first few shots and he peppered the flying monster with a few dozen shots. The Grimm turned around at the attack and began to swoop down on Jaune and friends. The blond-haired boy pulled out his shotgun again and double-pumped it. “Nora, get ready to smash. Pyrrha and Ren, give it everything you've got.”, Jaune commanded as he opened fire. 

“Back-blast clear!”, Jaune shouted as gunfire and the sounds of his friends' attacks promptly turned the Nevermore into the equivalency of a pound of ground beef hit with a tennis racket at mach 2. Jaune quickly surveyed the scene around him before falling into maniacal and uncontrollable laughter. “We won! We're the greatest team ever! Take that, Schnee! Aahhahahahahaa....”, he cackled. The rest of his team went and grabbed the 'relics' they were supposed to be bringing back. Pyrrha grabbed two, saving one for their future team leader as he convulsed in laughter behind them. 

High above in the cliff sides, Ozpin and Goodwitch watched the progress of the two teams. 

“Professor Ozpin, I'm not sure about Jaune Arc. His transcripts stated-”, Goodwitch said before being cut off.

“I'm aware of what his transcripts stated. He has already proven himself. Only time will tell otherwise.”, Ozpin noted. 

“I hope you're right. That boy seems a little... unhinged.”, Goodwitch stated watching the combat. 

Chapter 2 is done. Woo Hoo. Next few chapters, Jaune becomes a man and makes Cardin his bitch. Pyrrha falls in love with the bastard child of Handsome Jack. For people who are actually reading this, imagine Jaune's nasally voice replaced with Handsome Jack's voice. It works wonders.


	3. The Badger and the Burlesque

XXXXX

Chapter 3: The Badger and the Burlesque

XXXXX

“Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren. You retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forwards, you will work together as Team JNPR. Lead by Jaune Arc.”, Ozpin stated. 

“Oohhh. Yes... Yes! Ahahahaa!”, Jaune cackled. 

“Err. Congratulations, young man.”, Ozpin stated apprehensively. 

“And finally, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao-Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forwards you will work together as... Team RWBY. Lead by Ruby Rose!”, Ozpin announced. Weiss Schnee visibly pouted in the announcement of her new team leader. 

“Err yes. It looks like things are shaping up to be an interesting year.”, Ozpin concluded.

The next morning, Pyrrha was awoken from her restful sleep by a whistle from next door. Team JNPR's dorm was directly across the hall from Team RWBY. She attempted to fall back asleep but was shaken awake not by her teammates, but by the sounds of heavy construction equipment coming from RWBY's dorm. She gave up and got dressed for the day. She didn't need to wear her armor during classes and instead dressed in the mandated uniform. She kept her hair tied up in her traditional long pony-tail and pulled her circlet down upon her brow. Jaune was still asleep and drooling into his pillow. Pyrrha gently shook him awake. 

“Aww... What time is it...”, Jaune mumbled. 

“It's... 8:54am.”, Pyrrha noted. 

“Aww shit! Aw sheeiiit!! We're gonna be late, girl! We gonna be late for class!!”, Jaune shouted as he ran from the room at mach speed. Pyrrha just stared at the cloud of dust as Jaune ran from the dorm room. He was a really fast runner. She gathered her thoughts and ran after him. Ren was carried out of the dorm half-asleep by Nora who also ran after their leader in a flurry.

In 'Class', Team JNPR sat silently listening to Professor Port recount his adventures in Grimm Hunting and Refusing to Bathe. Apparently the stench of an unbathed man could keep the Grimm and anyone else away from you in the field. Which was why sponge-baths with baby-wipes were his preferred method of cleanliness. It showed. Badly. Jaune was busy writing in his notebook. Nora and Ren kept each-other company and were also taking notes on what the stinky old professor was saying and Pyrrha just sighed and looked at her Team Leader. She knew all of this already. She hadn't graduated top of her class for nothing. Jaune turned and showed off his 'notes'.

He had drawn a stick figure of Pyrrha with a dozen arrows embedded into her chest, the stick figure had X's for eyes.. A small caption read, 'I don't need any more armor!'. Pyrrha wanted to facepalm, but that would've been too obvious, instead she just smiled and adjusted her circlet a bit. Jaune turned the page and showed off another drawing, it was similar with the stick figure of Pyrrha having its limbs ripped off by stick-Grimms. Another caption read, 'I'm a good fighter!'. Jaune just smiled like an idiot as he sensed Pyrrha's annoyance.

Professor Port had announced a combat trial. Pyrrha missed the opportunity to prove herself since she was too busy looking at Jaune's mocking drawings. Instead, Weiss Schnee, the prissy little heiress had stepped up to the task. 

“Oh hohoho. This is going to be good. Anyone taking bets?”, Jaune mocked as Weiss walked down the stairs to the caged Grimm. 

“Alright! Let the match... Begin!”, Professor Port announced. The small Grimm was unleashed and stalked its prey around the classroom. 

“Hey, Schnee! Aim for its carapace! It's the weakest spot! It's made of marshmallows and fairy dust!”, Jaune mocked. Weiss just shot him a glare. 

“Hang in there, Weiss!”, Ruby called not hearing Jaune's mockery.

Weiss lunged with her rapier and promptly got it stuck in the beast's tusks. This was going well. Her sword was thrown from her hands.

“Hey, if you die, can I have all of your stuff?”, Jaune mocked.

“Oh, Weiss! Aim for its belly!”, Ruby called still not hearing Jaune's mockery.

Weiss did exactly what Ruby said, conjuring a few glyphs to knock the beast backwards and then stabbed into its weak spot. The entire time she gave Jaune a death-glare. 

“Oh ho! So we are in the presence of a Huntress! Class dismissed!”, Port announced. 

Weiss stared at Jaune with the fury of a thousand suns before she walked out of the classroom in anger. 

“Oh geez. What's with her??”, Nora noted, completely oblivious to the exchange between the Heiress and their Team Leader.

Team JNPR filed into the hall. There was still time for breakfast and Nora pulled Ren along to go and find it, the stoic boy flailing helplessly as he was dragged from sight like a rag-doll. Pyrrha and Jaune were left alone to wander the halls. 

“What do you mean, I need more armor? I already told you it would hinder my motions!”, Pyrrha said. 

“I mean, you need some kind of protection on your chest and shoulders. You've got like this... 'cleavage window', which is nice to look at, but it's not nice to look at when you've got 2 dozen arrows embedded in it and you're dead. Wear some chain-mail or something! You're fighting for your life, you're not in a tournament!”, Jaune stated. 

“I... I'm a skilled fighter! I don't need armor!”, Pyrrha defended.

“Famous last words. What if you get knocked around by an opponent with an ax? He's got free range to just cut your arms off at the shoulder. What about a skilled archer? You've got an arrow through your chest, into your heart and now you're deader than dead! For fuck's sake, Pyrrha, just wear some kind of light chain-mail, it really won't hinder your movement that much and it'll pay off in the end!”, Jaune said exasperated. 

“That will never happen, Jaune! I have my Semblance! I can control metal! I'll never take a hit!”, Pyrrha exclaimed. 

“Oh well, that's a relief. What if you can't see what's about to hit you? Or what if you're too weak to use your Semblance? Then you get skewered and die horribly, get your arms cut off and die horribly, or get intimately familiar with the dirt as it covers your body in a nice memorial to the 'Girl Who Tried' since you died horribly.”, Jack stated. 

“Well... I...”

“You see now? Right? I've got a Semblance too. It's amplification. Of what, I have no idea. I just know it's not like my Uncle McDiarmid's 'Unlimited Powaaahhh' semblance with the elements and stuff. We can't rely just on our abilities. We need the correct armor and gear for the task. And as much as I like seeing you in that little brown bodice, I'd like to see you alive.”, Jaune concluded. 

He was right after all. Pyrrha wore basic armor, enough to protect her and enough for fan-service. Perhaps if she wore a bit more armor, she wouldn't have to deal with all the creepy fans wanting to bump into her and rub awkwardly against her. It would be a sacrifice she'd have to make. You're either hot or you're dead. Pyrrha sighed and pulled up her Scroll. She logged into her Whamazon account and began to browse armor enhancements. She looked at a set of 'Trevali Arms Nanofibre Mesh' chain-mail. It was heavily discounted and the reviews raved of its protection and flexibility. She quickly hit the 'Purchase Now' button and went on with her day. Jaune was right. He was always right. And perhaps he'd save her life one day. 

“Hey. Combat Class is next. You want to see me kick some ass? The Bitch is hungry, Pyrrha. Let's go feed it.”, Jaune said.

Pyrrha just followed Jaune down to the Combat Hall. Today was going to be interesting.


	4. Malice

XXXXX

Chapter 4: Malice

XXXXX

Cardin Winchester breathed heavily. Jaune was a formidable fighter. The larger man swung with his mace and missed, Jaune blocking it easily. Jaune was using Conference Call in its bastard sword form with Cardin's weapon held vertically, Jaune kicked the boy in the gut and sent him reeling before switching back to shotgun mode. He aimed and fired, peppering the larger boy with a hail of flechettes that split into bird-shot. Cardin stumbled, his other teammates taken down by the incredibly accurate fire from Cutting Edge Bitch that quickly made them all his bitch. Jaune swept a foot forwards, tripping Cardin and causing the brute to land on his side, mace tumbling out of his reach. Jaune just aimed Conference Call at the boy's face, ready to end it all.

The lights turned on. The match was over. “That's enough.”, Goodwitch announced.

“What, really? I thought Cardin need some impromptu plastic surgery!”, Jaune mocked. Goodwitch glared daggers at him.

“Students, as you can see, Mr. Winchester's Aura has dropped dangerously low. In a tournament style duel, this would indicate that Cardin is no longer fit for battle and the official may call the match. Cardin, it has been weeks now, please refer to your scroll during combat, it will tell you when your Aura is too low and when you should fight or defend. We wouldn't want you pulverized by an Ursa now would we?” Goodwitch concluded. 

Jaune got up into Cardin's face as the large man stumbled off the stage. “You're my bitch now, got it? You try anything and you'll be eating mashed potatoes for life!”, Cardin just whimpered in acknowledgment as he limped away. 

“Remember everyone! The Vytal Festival is only a few months away! Students from the other kingdoms will be arriving in Vale so be sure to give them a warm welcome to our Academy!”, Goodwitch announced. “Those who choose to compete in the tournament will be representing all of what Vale has to offer! Dismissed!”

Team JNPR and RWBY ate lunch together. Jaune was busy stabbing viciously at his steak.   
“Jaune, are you okay?”, Pyrrha asked.

“Oh yeah. I'm fine. Just peachy!”, Jaune answered. 

“Well, it's just that you seem a little... not fine...”, Ruby stated. 

“Nope, everything is good! Did you see how I kicked Cardin's ass?”, Jaune stated.

Cardin Winchester shot Jaune a look and then pouted at his table, his hair being pulled by a rabbit Faunus and his armor defaced by other Faunus students. Cardin's armor was now decorated in a rainbow of cocks. As in roosters. Lots and lots of roosters that looked like cocks.

“Jaune, you've been picking on Cardin Winchester since the first day of school.”, Blake said.

“Cardin? He's just a clown. He likes to joke around!”, Jaune defended. 

“You're a bully, Jaune.”, Weiss noted. 

“Okay, sure. Name one time I've 'bullied' him!”, Jaune said confidently.

Team RWBY relayed various times Jaune had bullied Cardin. Covering the larger boy's weapons with butter, pranking him with ice-water above his door and culminating in sending the poor boy into orbit with his own rocket-propelled locker. 

“Ahh... Well... He didn't land far from the school!”, Jaune defended. 

“You're being a jerk, Jaune.”, Blake said.

“Ah well, it's not like I'm the only one who bullies him! Look at those Faunus!”, Jaune said as he pointed out the herd of goat Faunus taking turns to ram him. 

“Point taken...”, Ruby said. “We should try to be his friend. Friends are good.”

“Right... Yeah, I can't imagine a worse friend than someone like that. He can't really do anything except spout off reasons why Faunus are sub-par human beings. And he's great at getting his ass kicked when he talks too much. Look at that over there, there's a bear Faunus throwing him like a rag-doll!”, Jaune mocked as Cardin was thrown over their table and into a cart full of sweets. Sticky candies covered the pathetic warrior as he tried to recover from his fall. Cardin was quickly grabbed again by another group of Faunus and promptly got his ass beaten seven ways to Sunday. The Faunus weren't entirely wrong in their beatings either, Cardin Winchester was a massive racist and never knew when to shut up. 

“Yeah... I guess you're right, Jaune.”, Ruby said as she watched the other Faunus kick the ever living shit out of Cardin. “I guess you just called him some names and joked around. At least you're not over there beating him up.”

“It's still not very nice. Maybe we should invite him out for training someday?”, Pyrrha mused. She watched Velvet Scarlatina force-feeding Cardin a handful of carrots while he spat racist remarks back at the rabbit Faunus. “Or maybe not... Definitely not... He'd just slow us down.”

Blake had disappeared, previously scolding Jaune for picking on Cardin, she was now recording the Faunus students beating on him with her Scroll. “World-Star!!!”, Blake shouted as a chair was broken over the prone boy's back. The Faunus students didn't hold back until Professor Goodwitch came and dragged all of them off to reprimand them. Blake sat back down and replayed the beating over and over in sadistic glee. Jaune stared at her.

“What? He's a racist. It's bad when you bully him, Jaune, but you don't know what it's like to be a Faunus.”, Blake said defensively.

“What, and you do? You don't look like a Faunus yourself, Blakey.”, Jaune responded.

“Wha- I'm not a Faunus. I'm just an activist for Faunus Rights!”, Blake said, her bow twitched slightly.

“Yeah... Sure... Okay...”, Jaune said taking notice of the moody girl's twitchy bow. 

“Come on, guys. It's time for Dr. Oobleck's class. We should go.”, Ren stated. 

Team JNPR and RWBY both headed off from the mess hall, Oobleck's class was going to be intense due to the teacher's odd... habits. They hurried down the hallways and quickly took their seats in the auditorium. Cardin Winchester arrived slightly late, his face and body covered in bruises, candies, and drawings of cocks. As in roosters. Lots of roosters shaped like cocks.

Jaune had zoned out during class. Oobleck was teaching them history, particularly the Faunus Revolution. He already knew about this already. It was a long drawn-out battle of attrition that ended with the Faunus gaining basic rights, but not true equality throughout the world. Racism was still an issue and the White Fang took achieving equality into their own hands, starting as a peaceful group and evolving into a world-feared terrorist organization. Dr. Oobleck darted around the classroom at speeds close to breaking the sound barrier. Jaune imagined the 'Benny Hill' theme playing in his head as he watched the strange man fly around. 

“Ah! Cardin Winchester! Why don't you tell us what advantage the Faunus had during their ambush at night?”, Oobleck asked. 

“I don't know? They were trained well? It's easier to train an animal than a soldier anyways.”, Cardin said. 

“Your obvious racism will not be tolerated! See me after class!”, Oobleck barked. “Does anyone else know the answer? Jaune Arc! Why don't you join the discussion!”

“The Faunus had night vision. The proposed ambush failed because many Faunus have either enhanced vision at night or better vision than a human. The loser that attacked in the middle of the night wasn't expecting this ability because he was short-sighted and lazy.”, Jaune said apathetically. 

“Ah, very good, Mr. Arc! You are going to do well in this class!”, Oobleck commended. 

Oobleck rambled on for a long time recounting history and the mistakes of the past and how everyone could learn from it. He shuddered at the sound of the dismissal bell and shooed everyone except Cardin out of the auditorium. Team RWBY headed off to wherever 4 teenage girls went and left JNPR in the hallways. A loud and fast-paced lecture began in the auditorium behind them. Cardin was getting beaten to death with words. 

“Ooh!! The cafeteria has dinner pancakes! We can still get some! Come on Ren!”, Nora shouted as she dragged the helpless boy along with her. Pyrrha and Jaune were left alone again. 

“Jaune, you really know your stuff, don't you?”, Pyrrha said.

“Oh yeah. I studied hard to get here. Just need a little more practice with my guns and then it's smooth sailing for me!”, he replied.

“Practice? I have an idea. Follow me!”, Pyrrha said as she pulled Jaune around the corner and up some stairs. 

Pyrrha pulled Jaune onto a rooftop, they overlooked the Beacon Tower in the distance. A pleasant view of the school was visible. Jaune looked over the edge before backing away. 

“Uhh yeah. I don't really need any more practice in 'landing strategies'.”, He said.

Pyrrha looked at Jaune and then at the ledge. “No! Not that! I mean, you're really good with your guns, but what about your close range combat? It's lacking, honestly. You almost never use your sword and shield. I... I could teach you, if you let me.”, Pyrrha noted. 

“It would be my honor, Pyrrha. You're famous enough to get a sponsorship with Pumpkin Pete, so I guess you're good enough to train the heir to Hyperion Weapons and Technology!”, Jaune said. 

“Then we'll begin. Tomorrow. Nobody will bother us up here. We'll be all alone with our training.”, Pyrrha said. 

“Yeah, all alone, just the two of us together.”, Jaune thought. “Yeah. That'll be perfect.”

“So, Jaune. If I may ask, why did you decide to come to Beacon? You're from Atlas, right? Their Academy is better than this one, and you could even join the military after you graduated...”, Pyrrha asked. 

Jaune looked around, they were really alone. “Look, Pyrrha. I didn't decide to come here, my father made me come here. To avoid the mandatory military servitude. My transcripts wouldn't have gone very far outside of Atlas, so he forged some records and got me into Beacon. What better way to represent our company than to become a Huntsman at the best Academy in the world, right?”

“Oh... Jaune... I...”

“Yeah, you didn't know. I get it. Believe me, my destiny was to become a mascot for Hyperion one day. There are easier ways of doing that, but my father believed otherwise. So I'm here. With you.”, Jaune stated. 

“I understand, Jaune. Destiny. We're bound to become something greater.”, Pyrrha noted. 

“Always something greater, pumpkin. Always. We're in this together. I see how you react to all that fame you've gathered. You don't like it. Don't worry, I'm in the same boat. I hate the looks I get from people when they realize who I am and who I represent. We're going to change destiny. We're going to forge our own paths through life. We're never going to let fate decide where we go. We just need to keep going and remember, to be greater than all the others that came before us.”, Jaune concluded. 

Pyrrha nodded in silent agreement. Jaune was right again. Can't let fate decide where you go. Nothing is written and there is no script to life itself. Destiny was a predetermined fate, and with the realization of the fact they could change that, their futures were infinite. You cannot change a future that hasn't happened yet. Their future was what they made of it. 

“If we let fate decide out destiny, You and I are both cursed to what we believe will happen. Nothing is set in stone, Pyrrha. We decide our own fate. We can defy the stories written for us. We can defy destiny itself!”, Jaune said. 

Pyrrha sighed. She knew what her destiny was. And she wanted to avoid it. She mentally agreed with Jaune and committed to him. Together they were going to change it all. 

“What do we do, Jaune?”, Pyrrha asked, taking in all that he'd said. 

“We continue what we've been doing. Training, going to class. All of it. We just need to remember to always be something greater.”, He replied. “Because in the end, I won't be a mascot and you won't be a tournament fighter. I'll take over Hyperion as its CEO and you will become what ever your heart desires. Always greater, Pyrrha. Always something greater.”, Jaune concluded. 

The duo stood on the rooftop for a long time. Jaune's rant had awoken something inside Pyrrha's heart. The two of them were not bound or controlled by anyone or anything. Their proposed futures, the ones that were encouraged or forced upon them were not set in stone. The future was what they made of it. 

If she really wanted to, Pyrrha could just up and quit Beacon if she wanted, she could go and open up a flower shop. Jaune could become a used car salesman or something. They really could do anything. But, she was still determined to become a Huntress. Jaune was determined to do that as well, defying his father and taking control of his family's famous company in the end, rather than ending up its mascot and selling more guns and weapons. She thought for a moment. Perhaps the Soothsayers in Mistral were wrong, she wasn't going to become a Martyr, she was going to be the hero, even if she was told 'You won't be a hero in the end' by the Oracles at the temple. Pyrrha decided, she was going to take control over her destiny. And she and Jaune would become something far greater than ever imagined. 

Chapter 4 is done. Hooray. Hope you like magnificent-bastard Jaune. I certainly like writing him like this. Remember, he's not Jaune the pathetic swordsman anymore, he's Handsome Jaune, the hero of this story. ~!!Inspiration!!~ *


	5. Forever Falling into the Best Days Ever

XXXXX

Chapter 5: Forever Falling into the Best Days Ever

XXXXX

Pyrrha and Jaune stood together with their teammates. They were on a special mission for Professor Peach. Professor Goodwitch was standing in as their guardian for now. The mission was simple, collect some red sap from the various red trees in the Forever Fall Forest. They had been warned, the sap attracted Grimm, like Rapier Wasps and Ursa. They would meet opposition. 

Jaune briefly wondered what exactly Professor Peach was doing that was obviously so important she couldn't teach her class on Wilderness Survival. Nora chimed in that Professor Peach was at home taking care of her sick boyfriend, Bowser, a turtle Faunus who had eaten poisonous mushrooms and gotten sick. He'd also clogged the toilet in their apartment and gotten into a fight with the plumber. Jaune chuckled lightly at the story. How ridiculous. 

Nora and Ren went about collecting and subsequently drinking a lot of the red sap. Nora thought it would make a great pancake syrup. Ren just wanted to collect the sap and return to his studies. Jaune really didn't know how the two of them managed to get along. The world was a crazy place. 

Him and Pyrrha collected the red sap without issues. There were a few minor Grimm attacks from some Beowolves and Creeps, but it was nothing the two couldn't handle. Together they fought, spear and shield next to shotgun and shield. Jaune shot blasts over his basic heater shield, covering Pyrrha's back. The two flipped sides, covering each-other as the smaller Grimm Creeps surrounded them, they fought like it was some kind of game and stood proudly as the Grimm dissipated into smoke. They'd gotten enough sap for today and had a great time fighting. A rumbling in the distance interrupted their moment of glory. 

One of Cardin's teammates burst through the brush. “That's a big Ursa!! Run!”, he screamed as he ran away. 

Pyrrha pulled her spear and readied her shield. “Jaune! We can't let him die!”

Jaune shrugged, he really didn't care if Cardin died today. It would be one less asshole on the planet. He humored Pyrrha and readied Conference Call before following the red-haired Spartan into the brush. 

A rather grim sight befell them. An Ursa Major had crippled poor Cardin and was busy thrashing the boy with its claws. His face was a mess and was torn to pieces, his armor was dented and cut from the beast's vicious claws. Blood flowed freely, staining the ground of the red forest with even more crimson. 

“Help! Somebody! Please!!”, Cardin called. Jaune fired his shotgun. 

The flechettes tore into the Ursa, surprising it and causing the beast to turn on the blond-haired gunslinger. Pyrrha shot as well, swapping Milo into rifle form and covered Jaune as the Ursa swiped at him. He blocked the heavy attack with his shield. 

Jaune looked at Cardin. Some of the red on his body was actually sap from the trees. How the poor schmuck got covered in the stuff would never be known. “Get out of here, you idiot!”, he shouted. Cardin quickly limped away in fear, shooting Jaune a thankful glance. Winchester would remember this. 

Jaune blocked another attack from the Grimm, this time his shield was brought up to block by Pyrrha's Semblance. Jaune felt a little tug as the metal slab was pulled into the correct position, avoiding a glancing blow that would've knocked the protective item from his hands. He fired Conference Call, knocking the Ursa backwards before switching the shotgun into Bastard Sword form. He slashed, powerfully amplified by the Spartan's Semblance and beheaded the menacing Grimm in a single motion. He stood out of breath as the Ursa Major disintegrated into smoke, just like all the other Grimm. 

“Jaune Arc! That was an incredible feat you just performed. And if I am correct, you also saved your classmate Cardin Winchester's life. You will be commended for your bravery.”, Goodwitch noted as she walked into the clearing. 

“I only struck the killing blow. I couldn't have done anything without Pyrrha.”, Jaune stated. Pyrrha beamed. 

“In any case, I believe we're done here. Class is adjourned. When we return to Beacon, I'm sure Professor Ozpin will want to congratulate both of you for your efforts today.”, Goodwitch concluded. 

Back at the Academy, Jaune and Pyrrha were taken to Professor Ozpin's office in the tower high above everything else. Bronze gears turned mechanically, the clicking of them the only sound in the office as the duo took a seat in front of the Headmaster's desk. Ozpin had his back turned to the two of them. He drank deeply from his mug. 

“So. I hear you two have saved one of your colleagues from certain death.”, Ozpin mused. “Even if that particular student isn't well liked among the others. You still put your own lives at risk for his.”

“We did, sir. We only did what was right as Huntsmen.”, Pyrrha responded. “A Huntsman protects the weak, no matter what.”

“Hm. Well, it certainly seems like you're ready for what the future holds.”, Ozpin said, taking a sip from his mug again. 

“I am... We are. We're ready to become something greater, Professor Ozpin. We... We create our own destiny. We are doing what is right.”, Pyrrha said, thinking back to what Jaune had said. 

“Indeed. You two are destined for greatness. But please. Don't let that go to your head.”, Ozpin concluded. He turned away from them again before waving them off. 

Jaune and Pyrrha headed back down to their dorms. The autumn break started tomorrow and Pyrrha had just received a notification on her Scroll that a very special package had arrived in the post. The duo walked back happily. Tomorrow was another day.

Ozpin sat in his office, now empty, and sipped the remainder of his drink from his mug. He sighed in mild amusement. “Destiny.”, he said. Perhaps Pyrrha Nikos wasn't the best choice for what he'd had planned. She believed she could change her fate. He knew what the Oracles said about her. He knew what was going to happen. He knew what weight fell on her shoulders in the end. Ozpin only hoped that the red-haired Spartan would still take the chances he gave her. “To become something greater...”, he mused. “Only time will tell...”

XXXXX

Pyrrha conjured a whirlwind of tin cans from the mangled vending machines. She was embroiled in a battle to end all battles. A food fight. Nora and Ren had fallen, soaked to the bone in turkey gravy from the assault Team RWBY had lead. Jaune grabbed a lunch tray as a shield and defended his best friend with a baguette. His skills in close combat were improving, albeit slowly despite their nightly training sessions. 

Pyrrha didn't need to hide anymore. She was surrounded by friends. She twisted the tin cans, forming a large dragon mouth, bursting some of the soda cans in the process and coating her rival team with sticky goo. She plunged it forwards enveloping Ruby Rose in the process, sweeping her and her teammates up into a cacophony of screams and slammed them into the far wall of the cafeteria. She pressed harder, bursting all of the soda cans and drenching her rival team to the bone. Team RWBY stuck to the wall like darts thrown by a drunken swordsman. Slowly, they slipped off of it, landing in a heap. Pyrrha let out a loud laugh at the sight of it all before Professor Goodwitch entered in a fury and set everything right. 

The blond-haired Professor argued heatedly with Headmaster Ozpin for a few moments before leaving. The two teams were left alone and encouraged to return to their dorms. Pyrrha collected her gravy-stained teammates and Jaune and lead them back up to their dorm room. Team RWBY hadn't followed them. They were still off doing whatever it was that they did in their free time. 

Back in JNPR's dorm, Ren fell asleep and drooled into his pillow in exhaustion. Nora bounced around the room before finding some coupons from a local all-day breakfast club and ran off with Ren's credit card in search of more food. The stoic boy didn't notice. Jaune read from his Scroll, reading up on what was happening in the world around them, particularly Atlas and Hyperion. Pyrrha finally opened her package, which had come in the mail a few weeks ago. 

Pyrrha hurried into the dorm's bathroom. She excused herself quietly, not that Jaune or Ren noticed. She opened the package. It contained the Trevali Arms Nanofibre Mesh chain-mail she'd ordered. Jaune had said she'd needed more armor and this was the perfect solution. The armor was fine and stretchy, like spandex. She removed her bodice and gorget and pulled the new armor over her torso, it conformed to her shape easily and almost seamlessly meshed with her belt. It covered her arms and shoulders, her chest and neck. It fit her like a second skin. She quickly put her bodice and gorget back on over the nanofibre and did a few test moves. It certainly didn't feel like she was wearing anything. Perhaps that was why the armor was so highly rated on Whamazon. A little more research into it had lead her to discover that Trevali Arms was out of business and the warranty on the armor no longer applied. It was still the only 5 out of 5 rated piece for her budget and its deep crimson color matched her skirt perfectly. She exited the bathroom to show Jaune her new armor. 

“So? I took your advice and I bought some better armor!”, Pyrrha noted.

“Yeah... About that. When I said you needed more armor, I meant like actual armor. Not some kind of spandex that covers your naughty bits, Pyrrha.”, Jaune said as he looked at her.

“It is armor, Jaune. It's a special kind of chain-mail from Atlas. Trevali Arms made it.”, she said.

“Yeah okay. Trevali Arms went out of business like 20 years ago. You've got to be kidding me.”, Jaune responded. 

“Well, it's highly rated on Whamazon, and I can't argue with the reviews of hundreds of other Huntsmen. Let's go test it out!”, Pyrrha concluded as she pulled Jaune out of the dorm and towards their rooftop training ground. Jaune just sighed as he was pulled along by the rambunctious red-haired Spartan. 

On the rooftop, Pyrrha stood with her weapons drawn. Jaune stood across from her reluctantly with Cutting Edge in its dagger form and his shield at the ready. 

“Okay, Jaune. I want you to stab me. Like hard.”, Pyrrha exclaimed. 

“Yeah, I don't think that's a good idea. Spandex won't stop a dagger, Pyrrha.”, Jaune said.

“Just do it, aim for something non-vital.”, She coerced. 

“Okay, fine. Your funeral...”, Jaune relented as he stabbed his dagger towards Pyrrha's shoulder. He really didn't want to hurt her.

The dagger bounced off of Pyrrha's new chain-mail armor. The fibers of the nanomesh hardening on impact and deflecting the blade. She took no damage, not even a little bit of kinetic energy was transferred. The armor took it all. Jaune stood surprised. 

“Holy shit! That stuff really works! How did Trevali Arms not sell millions of this stuff?”, He stated in surprise. He switched Cutting Edge into sub-machine gun form and let loose with a hail of bullets aimed for Pyrrha's heart. None of the bullets penetrated her armor, they were all deflected off to the sides. 

“So, what do you think?”, Pyrrha asked.

“I think you're crazy for trusting an old defunct company and its 'revolutionary' designs. You know they even tried to make a flying car? Anyways, it works, so I guess I'm glad you didn't die?”, Jaune noted. 

“It doesn't even hinder my movements either. It's really nice.”, Pyrrha noted. 

“Yeah, and it still shows off all your naughty bits, just without as much skin. I like it, you should stick with it.”, Jaune said. 

Pyrrha just shot him a look. “I will, Jaune. For the protection.”

“Definitely. For the protection.”, Jaune agreed. 

A few days later, exchange students piled into the school. Haven Academy had sent over three of its best students, a green-haired girl with red eyes, a gray-haired boy, and a rather old looking 'teenage girl' with an edgy haircut and piercing amber eyes; she looked like she had a lot of 'city miles' on her.

The Teams had assembled in the Great Hall. Combat Class had begun. Pyrrha was up next and she was about to choose her opponent. Jaune, Ren and Nora sat in the gallery waiting for her response. 

“Miss Nikos. Who would you like to duel today?”, Goodwitch said.

“Professor Goodwitch, I'd-”, She was cut off. 

“I want to duel her!”, a mysterious gray-haired boy said from the stands. 

“Very well, Mercury... Black. Please proceed to the combat stage.”, Goodwitch stated. 

Mercury Black proceeded to the combat stage proudly. He had no visible weapons. Pyrrha sighed. This wasn't going to end well for the newcomer. “Best of luck, to you.”

Pyrrha stood across from the young man, he readied up in defense. Goodwitch began the duel and Mercury began his attack, Pyrrha blocking it and tripping him easily. He tripped, but back-flipped a few times to gain some distance. He attacked again, this time with a flurry of kicks amplified by hidden guns in his boots. Pyrrha studied him. If he had guns in his boots, then he had metal in them as well. She grinned. Jaune had encouraged her to use her Semblance more often, she was supposed to be a Huntress, not a tournament fighter; there wasn't much point in hiding her abilities when lives were at stake. 

Mercury returned with a flying jump-kick, which Pyrrha easily blocked. He jumped again with a bicycle kick, blocked again. He jumped in for a roundhouse kick, this time Pyrrha used her Semblance on his foot, sending him spinning off like a ballerina. Mercury pirouetted several times on one foot. Pyrrha used her Semblance again, accelerating the young man into a tornado of confusion as he spun faster and faster on one foot. His green-haired partner in the stands looked a little more concerned. Mercury screamed like a little girl. Pyrrha suddenly became aware that both of his feet were prosthetic as the still extended one came off and flew out of the ring. His other foot also came off, the metal nubbin digging into the arena floor as he spun like an out-of-control theme park ride. Pyrrha took this time to slam him with her shield, knocking Mercury to the ground ending his death-spin. He spun a few times on his chest as he came to a rest on the ground. He heaved violently as he recovered from the room-spin and dizziness. Goodwitch called the match. 

“Pyrrha Nikos wins the match. Congratulations.”, the Professor stated with mild apathy. 

Mercury tried to stand, subsequently realizing he had no feet, he fell forwards again before dragging himself out of the ring on his arms, collecting his prosthetic feet on the way out. His partner up in the stands rushed to his aid. “Emerald... I made a mistake....”, he grumbled. Mercury's face was greener than Emerald's hair. Still recovering from the spins, he promptly vomited all over Emerald causing the green-haired girl to run off in surprise and embarrassment. He passed out just in front of the door, a few other Professors collected him and dragged him off to the infirmary. 

“I'm sorry!”, Pyrrha called as she watched Mercury being loaded up onto a gurney. Team RWBY laughed at the whole scene. The two exchange students seemed a little odd. Jaune congratulated her as she returned to her seat. Nobody wanted to fight after that show. 

“Class, we have time for one more match, would anyone like to fight? Anyone? No? Okay then...”, Goodwitch said. She continued to explain the virtues of combat and choosing your opponent. She went into detail that your enemy may not have abilities that are immediately apparent, vaguely in reference to the ridiculous fight. She went in to say that if it comes down to running away and surviving versus fighting a losing battle, there was no dishonor in fleeing if it meant you were able to fight again tomorrow. She continued her lecture until the bell rang, reminding everyone as they left that there was still time to practice for the Vytal Festival. Jaune and Pyrrha headed back to their dorms. 

Back in the dorm rooms, in a different wing designated for all the exchange students arriving for the Festival, Mercury, Emerald and their mysterious friend Cinder sat in shame. Emerald sobbed incoherently still covered in vomit. Mercury sat holding his ruined prosthetic feet and Cinder looked like a 30 year old woman going through a midlife crisis dressed like a teenage kid, or what she thought teenagers wore. Cinder's hair was black and styled to cover one side of her face like a female edgelord, she wore the standard black outfit reserved for exchange students. She just stared at her two minions. 

“So what the actual hell happened to you two?”, she asked. 

“Mercury lost a duel. Pyrrha Nikos beat him.”, Emerald said between sobs. 

“Lost? I got ass-raped! That bitch can use polarity, she ripped my legs off and spun me into oblivion! She's a lot stronger than she looks and her looks can definitely kill.”, Mercury argued. 

“And then he threw up on me!”, Emerald cried. 

“Well you would too, if you were spinning like a drunken crow for nine minutes straight!”, Mercury shouted.

“Enough! Add her to the list!”, Cinder commanded. Emerald added Pyrrha Nikos to the List. 

“I think you're going to have some problems, Cinder...” Mercury mused. 

The mysterious woman shot him a glare. “I won't have any problems, dear Mercury. Do you believe in destiny?”

On the rooftops, swords clashed against shields. A bastard sword cleaved through the heavens, stopped by a shield held firm. A spear lanced outwards, caught in between a sword and dagger and ripped from their owner's grip. In a swift surprise attack, the now weaponless attacker was knocked back by a shotgun blast before the same bastard sword and dagger came to rest at her throat before being drawn back. 

“Very good. You're doing so much better, Jaune. I'm so happy for you.”, Pyrrha beamed. 

“Hey, couldn't have done it without you, pumpkin.”, Jaune complimented. “Hey, so... Since we're free, I thought I'd ask you something. I've got a little problem, there's this dance coming up and I don't really know how to ask someone out for it.”

“Oh? Why?”, Pyrrha asked.

“Well, the person I'm interested in seems so far out of my league, there isn't much point. Like I'm going to make an ass of myself for even trying.”, Jaune said.

“Jaune, there's no harm in trying. Just be yourself. If whoever you're interested in sees you for who you really are, then I'm sure you'll get your date.”, Pyrrha mused. 

“Oh, really? You think so?”, he said.

“I do. You just have to be confident.”, she concluded. 

“Well, then. Pyrrha Nikos, would you be my date to the Beacon Ball next Saturday?”, Jaune asked. 

“I-. It would be my pleasure, Jaune.”

The lovers embraced, Pyrrha giving Jaune a little peck on the cheek. The two were bound for life, wherever it lead them. Jaune had showed her that fate was whatever you made it and she shouldn't be afraid of using her natural abilities. Pyrrha had taught Jaune to be more confident with his skills and himself. The two disengaged and laughed awkwardly at the show of affection before heading back downstairs to their dorms. Love was in the air, and if Nora wasn't aware of it now, she would be. 

Chapter is done. Hope you liked it. Vol. 3 is coming up real soon. Are you ready?


	6. Dancing Mountain Breach

XXXXX

Chapter 6: Dancing Mountain Breach

XXXXX

Far outside of Vale, in Atlas, McDiarmid tossed lightning amplified by his Semblance at Tonar Valkyrie. They were high above the city fighting off insurgents from an unknown enemy. “Power! Unliiimittteeed.... Power!!!”, he shouted. Tonar raged, his body absorbing the energy as his muscles grew and channeled that energy into a serious strength enhancement. He slammed his hammer-mace into his enemy launching him through a window and off of the floating city entirely. McDiarmid suddenly got a Scroll notification. “Hey, Uncle! Got my first date!”, it was Jaune Arc, his favorite nephew. 

“What's that, Mac?”, Tonar asked. 

“Oh, just my nephew, he just got his first date!”, 'Mac' McDiarmid replied.

“Oh? Wish him well, first dates are the precursor to marriage where I'm from.”, Tonar stated.

“Will, do. Now... Let's finish this!”, Mac and Tonar headed off through the tower pursuing their attackers. Something big was afoot if insurgents were willing to risk attacking Atlas itself. 

Back at Beacon Academy, Yang Xiao-Long manned the door. She checked people in and out of the fancy gala. “Ooh! Pyrrha and Jaune! Welcome to the ball!”, Pyrrha wore a red dress and Jaune wore a dashing black tuxedo. Nora and Ren followed just behind them, stolen candy falling out of Nora's pockets as they entered. 

Mercury and Emerald entered next, Mercury's legs replaced with wooden peg-legs instead of his usual ones. The gray-haired boy stumbled in awkwardly. “Oh, and it's peg-pecker and green-with-envy. Welcome to the ball!”. The odd duo just stared at Yang as they hobbled towards the buffet. Mercury tripped over his own feet and upended the punch bowl onto Emerald. The green-haired girl shrieked in response. 

“Man, those two just can't catch a break!”, Jaune noted as he danced with Pyrrha. 

“I guess some people are just unlucky.”, she mused. 

Nora, now on a sugar rush, pinballed around the room with Ren in tow. She combined traditional formal dancing with break-dancing moves. The previously stoic boy looked like he was about to hurl. Jaune just shot him an empathetic glance as he shot past. 

Weiss Schnee danced slowly with another set of exchange students. Sun Wukong and Neptune. She had brought along her own band and played Valse di Fantastica a waltzing tune and danced better than her suitors. Jaune and Pyrrha matched the song and danced along with it, showing Weiss that they were the better duo. Schnee just glared at them vehemently. “Who's the most envious of them all, Schnee?”, Jaune thought. Neptune and Sun gave up and danced with each-other as Weiss walked off to spike the newly filled punch bowl. 

The dance continued, Jaune briefly noticed the young Ruby Rose sneaking off out of the Hall. He thought nothing of it, but saw something from the corner of his eye. Something on the rooftops. Odd. He whispered to Pyrrha. “Hey... Ruby is onto something. I think someone's trying to prank us. We should follow her!”, Pyrrha nodded and followed Jaune out of the side door. Ruby was nowhere in sight. 

Jaune looked around. The younger girl was nowhere in sight, but a trail of rose-petals said otherwise. Pyrrha pointed them out and the duo headed off in search of their friend. A series of gunshots rang out, high above them from the CCT tower. Jaune called it first. “Up there! Something's going on!”, he shouted. General Ironwood walked calmly through the courtyards, oblivious. 

“General! There's something happening in the CCT!”, Jaune shouted, the General took notice of the interference almost robotically. 

“What!? You two head back to the dance, it's safer there. I'll check it out!”, he commanded. 

Jaune and Pyrrha reluctantly headed back to the dance. It was for the best. Goodwitch had stated that it probably wasn't smart to run headfirst into situations you weren't prepared for; better to let an actual Huntsman take charge instead. As the duo reentered the Ball, the dance remained the same. Nora ran over to them. 

“Oooh! What did you two sneak off to do???”, She pondered loudly.

“Nothing like that, I can assure you.”, Pyrrha noted. 

“Awww. No fair! I know you guys like each-other!”, Nora said. 

“I think the upperclassmen are trying to prank us. Just be on your guard.”, Jaune noted. 

Nora shuddered. She really didn't want to know what the upperclassmen had prepared for them. It would probably be messier than Mercury vomiting on Emerald. 

Far away in Atlas, Mac and Tonar panicked. 

“We've been compromised!”, Tonar shouted as he looked over the CCT control system. 

“I can see that, Tonar. We need to inform the General!”, Mac responded. 

They looked at the Control System. A single strange icon appeared on all of the screens. Whoever had attacked had been a diversion. Something big was afoot, something unknown. Whatever it was, it wasn't good. Atlas would have to double-down on their defenses during the upcoming Vytal Festival Tournament. 

Mercury and Emerald danced as best as they could. With two wooden peg-legs, Mercury just shifted side to side as they 'danced'. Emerald was still wet and sticky with the spilled punch bowl from earlier. The bowl they'd replaced it with tasted strongly of vodka, which no doubt Weiss Schnee was responsible for. Vodka was a national drink in Atlas. It showed. Badly. 

“May I cut in?”, Cinder said as she tapped Emerald on the shoulder. Emerald backed away from Mercury, the gray-haired boy wobbling as she left him to balance on his pegs. Cinder grabbed him and continued the awkward dance. 

“Seems like you've had an exciting night.”, Mercury mused. 

“It's all going according to plan, dear Mercury.”, Cinder mused. She was dressed like a gimp, in leather pants and a corset. She looked more like a washed-out dominatrix than a student at Beacon. Mercury sighed. “She's too old for this.”, he mused. 

Cinder suddenly moved to her left, leaving Mercury to wobble. It seemed like she was going into an internal-monologue. Mercury wobbled and fell, his left peg-leg going upwards and slamming Cinder between the legs. The edgelord fell in pain from the impact, her internal-monologue interrupted by her bumbling minion. Emerald rushed to help her fallen friend, but tripped over Mercury's now disconnected right peg-leg and fell directly on top of Cinder. The three of them fumbled around helplessly on the dance floor. Nora, mistaking this for break-dancing, jumped in and started her own dance routine, pulling the three strange students into an impromptu mosh-pit like showdown. Everything quickly went to hell in a hand-basket. 

“I hope they're okay. The tournament is in a few weeks.”, Pyrrha noted as Nora and the three exchange students were loaded onto gurneys and taken to the infirmary. 

“They'll be fine! I can see why you didn't go to Haven, it must be crazy there!”, Jaune noted. 

The next day dawned, Team RWBY had overslept, having had to much of the spiked punch from the Beacon Ball. Team JNPR stood at the ready, having heard Professor Ozpin's speech to all the transfer students. He's talked for a while about the Great War, and the upcoming Vytal Festival and the meaning of said celebration. Today, they were going to take on their first Huntsman missions shadowing a professional Huntsman. Team RWBY finally showed up after the speech had ended. Everyone quickly ran up to the bounty boards and began to choose their destinations. 

Ren chose a Perimeter Defense mission, they'd be protecting a smaller village from an attack from bandits. A notorious bandit by the name of Puck the Mad had been raiding a nearby village for supplies. Team JNPR was on the job!

“Aw man, this guy sounds like a comic book villain. 'Oh no, we need to stop the evil bandits from stealing all the tennis rackets from Tennis Racket Village', give me a break!”, Jaune mockingly complained. 

“It's a noble task, Jaune. We're going to be shadowing Peter...... Port. Oh... Oh no.”, Pyrrha said. “It's... Professor Port. We're shadowing him... Oh please gods no....”

“Ah! Students! Looks like we're ready to disembark on our noble mission! Protecting a village is a fine task and a good test of our skills! You, know... When I was just a lad I.....”, Professor Port rambled. He just kept talking, in one long incredibly unbroken sentence moving from topic to topic so that nobody had a chance to interrupt him. It was really quite hypnotic. Pyrrha furiously adjusted her circlet, grabbed her weapons and followed the old man out to the Bullhead. Everyone else followed her lead reluctantly. Professor Port just kept rambling. The Bullhead soon departed with Team JNPR onboard. 

In the village, Professor Port kept talking. He never stopped talking. He never took a breath. He just kept rambling almost incoherently about this mission and his past experiences. He had a lot of stories about a crow for some reason. A crow in a skirt, a crow doing another thing. It was ridiculous. 

Pyrrha sighed, she'd expected the villagers to be thankful for their new protectors, but the villagers just seemed mildly annoyed by the bandits, they weren't cowering in fear or really complaining. The bandits just seemed to steal whatever wasn't locked up at the time, usually random supplies like loose leaf paper or a half-bag of grain. Sometimes fruit went missing or unused lumber disappeared. It was strange. It didn't seem like bandits. Regardless, Team JNPR protected the village from evil. They got tired of standing around after a few hours and went to get lunch. Professor Port had run off after seeing an old acquaintance and let them be. The last thing he'd shouted was: “Taiyang!!”. 

Jaune and the rest of Team JNPR ordered food at MacDunhold's, it was a burger shack and part of a long chain of restaurants in Vale. Nora ordered the All-Day Breakfast special while everyone else got the regular burger and fries. They all hoped Team RWBY was having a better time than they were. 

In Mountain Glenn, Team RWBY listened to Doctor Oobleck and his assault on words. The strange Doctor slammed syllables and consonants like they were his enemy, over enunciating every word he spoke. It was really quite hypnotic. 

As the day drew to a close, Team JNPR flew back to Beacon Academy after a long day of doing nothing. Team RWBY slept soundly as they could in the ruins of Mountain Glenn, unbeknownst to their friends. 

The next morning, Team JNPR turned in their 'mission' in the village. As it had turned out, the village chieftain had hired a janitor to throw out all the old and unused trash around the village. Said janitor forgot to tell anyone he was doing the job and the silly villagers blamed bandits. The janitor's name was Puck Madison, he was a completely normal man with no criminal background. For whatever reason, the villagers held onto their trash like it had value. Moldy fruit, ruined wood, soggy grain and crumpled paper scraps. It was a village of hoarders. The only thing they'd learned from the whole ordeal was that Pyrrha could stop bullets with her Semblance and Nora could eat 5000 calories and not gain any weight. A very productive day. 

“Hey guys. Team RWBY called last night. I think it was a butt-dial. Just static.”, Jaune noted. 

“Yeah, probably. They're off on a fun mission while we got stuck with the janitor!”, Nora stated. 

“They've always performed well in the field. We should focus on our next mission.”, Ren said.

“We're going to be defending another village from more bandits. Hopefully it's not another wild goose chase.”, Pyrrha stated. 

A siren blared from Vale City. Smoke rose slowly from the skyline.

“Is... Is that a fire?”, Jaune asked.

“No... It's Grimm.”, Pyrrha answered. 

“Then we're changing our mission. We have to defend the city!”, Ren shouted as he lead the rest of the team towards an awaiting Bullhead. 

The Bullhead flew off to Vale City. Grimm enemies prowled the streets while Team RWBY held them off in the city center. Team JNPR jumped from their airship and landed as gracefully as they could to help their friends against the onslaught of Grimm. Whatever mission the other Team had, it had lead them directly into town through an abandoned subway tunnel. The Grimm most likely followed them. 

Nora landed first, slamming her hammer into a Deathstalker and killing it. Ren landed second, firing his guns at the various Beowolves that littered the streets. Jaune and Pyrrha landed last, Jaune firing his shotgun into an Ursa Major breaking his fall while Pyrrha landed heroically next to him. Conference Call blasted Grimm to bits while Milo impaled the incoming Grimm. 

Team JNPR and RWBY weren't alone, Team CFVY and others soon arrived, lending a hand to the Grimm that had invaded the city. Coco Adel, firing her minigun repeatedly and taking out a group of Nevermores. Strangely, Velvet Scarlatina just stood and took action shots with her camera, catching Jaune and Pyrrha in heroic poses as they all fought off the menace. Yatsuhashi slammed into the ground with his greatsword and knocked all the smaller Grimm away. He fought like a juggernaut against the waves of attackers. 

The sounds of airships above in the skies heralded the arrival of professional help. Atlas flagships soon flew over the city. Dropships launched pods that opened to reveal the new Atlesian Knights, which began to attack the Grimm invaders. A hellish blast of vulcan-cannon fire from Atlas fighter jets took out any remaining Grimm. 

Like usual, Glynda Goodwitch arrived on the scene, using her Semblance to seal up the hole where a runaway subway train had burst through. She continued and began to fix some of the damage. Team RWBY had stopped fighting, instead looking to their saviors as Atlas dropped more and more mechanical soldiers into the city. The day was won. Team JNPR all sighed heavily and boarded the nearest Atlas transport back to Beacon. Today was a heroic day. 

Back at Beacon, Team RWBY sat on the ledge overlooking Vale City. They were tired and talked about their fight. JNPR walked off back to their dorms. Pyrrha and Jaune stood in the courtyards and watched Ren and Nora walk triumphantly towards the cafeteria, presumably to get some after-battle dinner. 

“Jaune. Today was... Interesting...”, Pyrrha noted.

“I know, right? All those Grimm? RWBY managed to capture the guy behind the attack, some guy named Torchdick or something.”, Jaune said.

“Roman Torchwick, Jaune. He's a criminal mastermind. He'll be spending the rest of his days in an Atlas gulag or slaving away in some dust mine. We won.”, Pyrrha said.

“Well, we have a few weeks of vacation before the Vytal Festival starts. I heard they're postponing class until after the fun! We should celebrate our victory today!”, Jaune stated.

“Thank goodness. I'm so tired of Professor Port and Doctor Oobleck's mindless banter. We... We should probably get some rest. We all fought bravely today.”, Pyrrha concluded. 

The duo headed back to their dorms. Sleep was welcomed. Between the antics of a janitor and the threat of Grimm, Team JNPR was dead-tired. Tomorrow was going to be the beginning of something great. 

Chapter is done. Woohoo. Volume 3 starts next. Are you ready for a rollercoaster of emotional disaster? I'm not. Heroes will soon defy stories themselves. Destiny is a lie. Time is what you make of it. Nobody controls your life.


	7. The Vital Festival

XXXXX

Chapter 7: The Vital Festival

XXXXX

High above Beacon Academy, the Amity Arena hovered in mid-air. Team JNPR sat in the lounge, watching Team RWBY kick serious ass. Team ABRN of Haven fought like a bunch of punks while RWBY showed their usual finesse in combat. Nora cheered as Yang fought off her opponent and Ruby covered her with sniper fire. Despite Ruby's obvious youth, she actually fought with respectable tactics. 

“Hey, pumpkin! We're fighting next. I hope it's those weirdos who are also apparently from Haven.”, Jaune said. 

“Hey yourself, Jaune. I really don't think they're from Haven... Maybe from somewhere else originally, perhaps Vacuo. They don't really seem like Haven material. That Mercury fool...”, Pyrrha noted. 

“Yeah okay. Maybe Vacuo. Judging by Sun and Neptune you're probably right.”, Jaune noted.

“Guys!! You're missing the best part!”, Nora shouted. 

Jaune and Pyrrha missed the end of RWBY's combat. The match had ended with the best team victorious. It was Team RWBY. Obviously.

“Hey. Are any of you guys feeling a bit peckish?”, Ren said.

“Oh yeah!!! Let's go down to the fairgrounds and pig out!!”, Nora yelled before she dragged Ren away to find food. The awkward couple didn't even wait for the air-tram to land, they catapulted off the Amity Arena like the crazy couple they were. Ren shot Jaune a look as he was dragged off the ledge. He seemed scared. 

Pyrrha and Jaune took the air-tram like the sane people they were. They found Ren and Nora a short time later talking with Team RWBY. Everyone had decided on eating at A Simple Wok, which was a noodle hut owned by one of the many identical twin shop-keepers. Nora had paid for all of the food, ordering for her two absent teammates as well. She used Ren's credit card. Ren just seemed uneasy. 

“Hey, Ren. Don't worry about it.”, Jaune said as he slipped the uncomfortable young man a 500 Lien chip. Ren looked a little happier. 

Jaune and Pyrrha sat and ordered their meals. Jaune had gotten the Mistrali-style noodles, which was packed full of seafood and at least 40 spices. Pyrrha just had the Chef's Special. Both teams ate happily and recounted their struggles and victories as of recently. 

An announcement blared. “Would Team JNPR please report to the arena! They were scheduled several minutes ago!!”

They soon headed off, to their victory.

I'm not writing the rest of the battles. If you've watched Volume 3, you know how this goes. I'm skipping to Vol. 3, Episode 6. Pyrrha is called to Headmaster Ozpin's office. 

“Ah! Miss Nikos, please. Come and sit. We have much to discuss.”, Ozpin mused. 

Pyrrha sat awkwardly in the oddly shaped chair across from Ozpin. “So... Why have you called me?”

“It comes as no surprise that you've been chosen for the solo rounds. You have done very well.”, Ozpin said.

“I know, but I couldn't have done it without the rest of my team.”, she responded.

“Personally, I think it's the other way around...”, a man said.

“Hm? I don't think we've been introduced!”, Pyrrha said in surprise.

“Oh, this is Qrow, a trusted colleague of mine. I've known him for years.”, Ozpin mused.

“Wait... Qrow like the bird Crow!? Hahahaha... I know of you! You wore a skirt! You did a bunch of weird things as a student! Professor Port said so!”, Pyrrha laughed in recognition. Qrow was weird. “So wait, why have you called me here? It wasn't just to meet your crazy drinking partner right?”

“Take a seat, Miss Nikos!”, Ozpin commanded. Pyrrha sat down again.

“Tell me, Pyrrha. What's your favorite Fairy Tale??”, Ozpin asked.

“What?”

“Stories from your childhood. Which one was your favorite?”, Ozpin asked.

“Well, I liked the story of the seasons. The 4 maidens who represented the 4 seasons... They're just stories, Professor. I guess I like all of them.”, Pyrrha mused. 

“Would you believe me if I told you they're all true?”, Ozpin mused.

“Uhhh.... No. They're just stories, Professor.”

“Well, what if I told you magic was real and that you could have that power? That the Maidens held such power and it could be yours if you're willing?”, Ozpin said.

“I... Uh...”

“Yeah, it's pretty crazy hearing it for the first time, right?”, Qrow said.

“Why are you telling me this? I can't really become a Maiden, can I?”, Pyrrha mused.

The clocks ticked loudly in the background. “We're telling you this, because we believe you're destined to become the next Fall Maiden.”, Ozpin stated.

“You can become anything you want, Pyrrha. Anything at all. You could become a Guardian Angel!”, Pyrrha remembered. Jaune had told her that Destiny could be anything. Even becoming a God. “Wait! Who are We? Who are you working with?”

“I'm working with the same professors and people you know....”, Ozpin said.

“Except we have a little part-time job.”, Qrow stated.

Goodwitch and Ironwood arrived and exited the elevator.

“We're protectors of the world you live in.”, they said.

“We need your help.”, Ozpin concluded.

“Uhhhmm....”

Pyrrha soon found herself goaded into an elevator headed downwards. The professors she trusted stood in silence. She just looked around in confusion. 

“Where are we going?”, she asked hesitantly. She didn't really want to know, but it seemed she was going to find exactly how deep the rabbit hole went. 

“To the vault. Beneath the school. There are some things you need to see for yourself.”, Ozpin said.

The elevator continued for several minutes. Pyrrha just looked at her professors, their demeanor had changed and they just stood like pod-people, motionless. The doors opened and everyone else left, leaving Pyrrha just inside the doors and staring into the hazy darkness of the 'vault' beyond. She stepped carefully outwards and followed her professors. 

“I'm sure you have a lot of questions.”, Goodwitch noted.

“A heaping shitload, Professor. An absolute unit of questions, like why am I here? Why me? Is it my 'Destiny' to become a goddess and be held on a pedestal that I hate? Also, why does it smell like blueberry pop-tarts in here? Why does Ozpin use a cane if he can walk fine? Also are you and Ironwood a thing? Why is Qrow spelled with a Q?” Pyrrha's thoughts ran rampant for a few seconds. “Um... Just one or two...”, she said. “Why do you think I'm to receive Maiden powers?”

“Well, just like the seasons, Maidens change too. When one dies, their power goes to someone else. Only 4 maidens can exist in the world at one time, which means nobody can hold their power forever and it can also never be lost.”, Goodwitch explained.

“But... How does that power transfer? How is the next Maiden chosen?”, Pyrrha asked.

“A long and doubtful series of convoluted rules.”, Qrow said as Goodwitch and Ironwood glared at him. 

“As we understand it, the powers are only passed onto young women. Whoever was in their last thoughts is chosen as the next Maiden.”, Goodwitch continued.

“Yeah, unless it's a dude or some old woman in a hut. The tale of Baba Yaga is just a tale, thankfully.”, Qrow noted.

“Right... Why are you telling me this now? It's not for a Festival victory... It's something more, isn't it?”, Pyrrha said. 

“Tensions are high. I'm sure you've noticed that the world is becoming a scarier place.”, Ironwood said.

“A war?”

“Not between nations. And sorry for the cliché, but between good and evil; right and wrong. A new world order. We won't make the same mistakes again.”, Ironwood said. 

“We can fill you in on the finer details when we know you've made your decision. All you need to know right now is that one of the Maidens was attacked and half of her power was stolen.”, Qrow stated. 

The group had stopped. A strange machine stood in front of them. A girl around Pyrrha's age was locked into one of the chambers. 

“That's... Is that the Fall Maiden?”, Pyrrha extrapolated. “She's...”

“She's being kept alive in stasis. We are planning on using Atlas technology to transfer her powers to a willing host. If natural selection is chosen instead, her powers may go to her attacker instead. And that would not be good for us.”, Ironwood noted. “We have made leaps and bounds in the study of Aura. We can capture it. And we can transfer it.”

“As in, we can take it from someone and cram it into someone else. You've seen the girly robot right?”, Qrow noted as Ironwood looked like he was about to strangle the drunkard. 

“That's just... wrong.”, Pyrrha noted, although through other kinkier methods, she'd probably taken some of Jaune's Aura the night before. 

“Desperate times call for desperate measures. Your Aura and hers would become merged; intertwined. It is a lot to take in. We aren't sure what will happen to you.” Ironwood stated.

“You have a very important decision ahead of you. There is no guarantee this will work. If it does, we do not know if you will be the same person afterwards. I advise you to take some time and think about this. But, I will need an answer before the end of the Vytal Festival.”, Ozpin mused.

“Otherwise you'll be subject to a court martial and executed by firing squad!”, Ironwood said. Everyone else glared at him. “Orrrr not.”

Pyrrha sighed, she just looked into the glass tube where Amber, the previous Fall Maiden rested. 

Thoughts raced through her mind. “A little girl inside my mind says I should take the power. It's my 'destiny' right? Everyone else said so before I left Argus. I would become God-like. But then the soothsayers said I'd become a martyr, I would not be a hero in the end.”. 

She heard Jaune in her mind as well, “You'll become intimately familiar with the ground as it covers your body in remembrance of the 'Girl Who Tried' “, Jaune's voice sang to her. “We can defy fate. Our destiny is what we make it. We are not pawns to Fate!”

She needed to talk to Jaune. He'd know what to do right? He always knew what to do. She sighed heavily. “I don't even understand the real questions, so I'm just going to say 'Blueberry'.”

“I need to think about this. I will give you an answer as soon as I can.”, she concluded. 

XXXXX

A while later, Yang had finished her match against Mercury Black. She'd kicked his ass and kicked it some more. He tried to mock her and land a cheap shot after the match had ended, as it was seen by everyone in the arena, and she'd promptly broken his prosthetic legs off and beaten him with them. It was a plea of no-contest, Mercury had broken the rules by attacking after the bell had rung and had gotten the severe assbeating that was sorely deserved. His partner Emerald was taken to the infirmary soon after with explosive diarrhea, as she'd missed most of his fight due to food poisoning from eating the 'Gas Station' Sushi she'd raved about during lunch. It wasn't as good as she thought as she'd emptied her body of liquids as green as her own hair. 

Nora walked past Team RWBY's dorm. “You broke his legs! And then you broke his skull with his broken legs! I love you!!”

Vytal Festival Officials were trying to decide whether Yang had defended herself or had willingly attacked another student. Mercury had attacked first, which was painfully obvious. Nonetheless, the Officials deliberated. 

“Hey, kiddo! You showed that douche-canoe who was boss! We all think you did great!”, Jaune said as he passed their open door and went into his own dorm. 

The Officials came to a conclusion. Yang would be suspended for the rest of the tournament, despite Mercury attacking first. Team RWBY would have to continue without their strongest fighter. Yang pouted. It wasn't fair. It was fair, since both competitors fought after the bell had rung. Mercury was also suspended and Emerald was barred from the Amity Arena following her brutal attack on the plumbing system. 

“I think I'm going to rest up. I have the time, after all. Good luck, sis!”, Yang called. 

XXXXX

Across the hall, Pyrrha returned to the dorm in a strange trance. She seemed concerned with something. Maybe she was horny? Nora took notice.

“What wrong with you?? Not enough Pyrrha-Fun-Time with Jauney boy last night? Don't worry, Ren and I will give you some room!”, Nora beamed. 

“Just don't use my bed this time!”, Ren called. “I had to borrow Blake's sheets!”

Pyrrha turned fifty shades of red. “N-No! Nothing like that... Although... No. It's... I just need...”

“Aww! Don't worry! Jaune's in the bathroom, he'll be out shortly. We're leavinggg! Come on Ren, let's go see if Emerald and Mercury need any help in the 'infirmary'!”, Nora yelled. 

“I'm sure a nice 'get well' card will suffice. We don't need to send them to the ER”, Ren noted as he was dragged from the room like a rag-doll. 

Jaune came out of the bathroom in a loose t-shirt and athletic shorts. “What's this I heard about Fun-Time?”

“Hey, Jaune... I... Just wanted to talk to you about something.”, Pyrhha said.

“Pumpkin, you can tell my anything. I'm here for you. I always will be.”, He said. 

“Jaune. If you had the chance to fulfill your destiny would you do it? Like, if you had one chance to take it all, would you?”, she asked. 

“No. I wouldn't. Because I know what my destiny is. If I could fulfill the destiny I've come up with, then yes. I would. Because I could just take over control of Hyperion with no fight. I could become a god if I wanted to. It would be glorious.”, Jaune noted. “But we're not talking about my destiny are we. We're talking about yours.”

“Yes. We are. I have a chance to become everything everyone has ever told me I could become. Should I do it?”, she said. 

“You told me what you're destined to become. A martyr, not a hero. No. You don't have to die for nothing, you don't need to give your life up for a reason, for a belief. Because that could go either way, you could be remembered as a hero, or as a villain. Either way, you won't be a hero in the end. You'll be a memory.”, Jaune said. 

“But what if the fate of the world rests upon my decision?”

“Still a no, Pyrrha. Because Fate is a lie. Fate can be changed. You can only change your fate if you're alive to do so.”

“I could become a literal goddess, Jaune. I have the chance to become a goddess.”

“Then... Take the power. But after you've got it, make your own decisions on what to do with it. If you're being forced to take this jump, then jump. Make you own landing. It's just like Ozpin made us do in the initiation ceremony.”, Jaune mused. 

“It could change me, Jaune. The power could change who I am...”

“And I'll still love you. No matter what happens, I'll always be there for you. Even if you forget who you are. I'll be the one to remind you. I love you, Pyrrha. Always and forever.”, Jaune concluded. 

“Then... I'll do it. I'll take the power. And then...”, she stated.

“We could really do anything.”, he responded.

“Yeah, we can really do... anything...”, Pyrrha concluded. “We can really do anything... Anything... Anything... Anything... ”

XXXXX

Pyrrha stood in the Amity Arena, she'd been chosen to represent all of Vale in the Vytal Festival. Her opponent would be Penny Polendina of Atlas. She reached out with her Semblance. Strangely, Penny seemed to have a lot of prosthetic limbs, almost as if her entire body was metal. “Have you met the girly robot?” she remembered Qrow saying earlier. Penny looked like a regular human girl, but... Pyrrha stood her guard. The bell rung signaling the beginning of the match, this was going to be very interesting.

Penny surrounded herself with swords hung in the air by reverse magnetism. Pyrrha could feel the energy. Team RWBY cheered from the stands. Ruby Rose held two flags, one for Pyrrha and one for Penny. It was just all in good fun anyways. Pyrrha used her semblance, deflecting the swords as they flew towards her. The robotic girl sent more swords towards the Spartan, Pyrrha using her weapons this time to block the attacks. She backflipped through the air, taking a few hits in her new nanofibre armor and landed far back near the edge of the arena. Penny readied more swords as she eyed Pyrrha Nikos, this time a larger group than before aimed at Pyrrha. 

The Spartan used her Semblance and tossed Penny through the air, twisting her around to face the other way. The floating swords crashed down around her, detaching from whatever held them to the robot girl's back. Pyrrha could see where the swords were held, in a strange backpack. Using her Semblance, Pyrrha pulled the backpack off of her opponent resulting in a shower of sparks. Penny turned to face her. She stumbled forwards a few steps.

“Error! Error! Battery power diminished. System Failure!”, Penny called out in a mechanical tone. “My... My battery is low... And it's getting... Dark...”

Penny Polendina fell forwards lifelessly. Her previously glowing green clothing went dim, her eyes darkened. Pyrrha stood victorious. Atlas' secret robot was revealed. 

“Ah! A robot challenger!? Preposterous!!”, Oobleck called from the announcer's booth. All of Team RWBY except for Ruby looked shocked. Team JNPR cheered in victory.

“Well, a splendid victory to Pyrrha Nikos of Vale! Atlas will have to think twice about-”, Port was cut off.

“This is not a performance. This is what happens when you hand over your trust to the military might of Atlas. This is what happens when those who protect you lie about their intentions. A normal girl, actually a robot in disguise! How many others are like her? How many other spies lie in your towns, your homes, your lives!?”, A voice called. People panicked. People were afraid. Fear brought Grimm. 

“Professor Ozpin thought that inviting Atlas and the other kingdoms would show the world that everyone was at peace. Instead, it was a test of military might. A show of who is really in control over everyone. The attack on Vale City, the Grimm... It was all a show for you, to make you trust them. That they were the only ones you could trust. But it's all a farce. He controls your lives, he tells lies. Is this what you want to believe!?”, the voice continued. 

Pyrrha knew that voice. It was Cinder, the strange girl apparently from Haven. She ran out of the Arena. Cinder was causing a panic. You did not want to cause a panic. Grimm slammed into the shields surrounding the Amity Arena. This was turning bad. 

“Who do you think you can trust, when Ozpin has everyone in his pocket? When the Academies are simply means for propaganda? You can't trust anyone!”, Cinder concluded. 

Grimm enemies clashed, they slammed into the Amity Arena, threatening to bring it down. More Grimm on the ground overwhelmed Beacon's defenses. Pyrrha ran for her team, ignoring the blaring sirens heralding a Level Zero Grimm attack. Things were in motion beyond her control. She'd made her decision already. She needed to find Jaune, find Ozpin and take the power to end it all. She also made a mental note to break Cinder's legs and then beat her to death with them. 

All of the teams from the Vytal Festival fought the Grimm. Pyrrha ran past Team RWBY, Team ABRN, Team SSSN... They were all engaged in combat. Team JNPR was also fighting some Nevermores that threatened to take down the air-trams that transported fearful civilians off of the floating Arena. Jaune giving covering fire, he shot Conference Call into the faces of many encroaching Grimm. He was heroic. 

A roar filled Pyrrha's ears. A massive Grimm, like a dragon or Wyvern flew towards the Academy, it's body dripping with black ooze. The ooze fell and when it landed, it spawned more Grimm. An overwhelming attack. She took notice of Jaune and Ozpin. She waved to Jaune and ran off to meet Ozpin, Jaune following shortly behind. 

“Pyrrha needs me! Stand your ground!”, Jaune commanded. Ren and Nora didn't seem to hear him. They just continued to defend the landing platforms. 

Chapter Whatever is done. The End of the Beginning is the End.


	8. The Beginning is the End is the Beginning

XXXXX

Chapter 8: The Beginning of the End is the Beginning

XXXXX

Jaune and Pyrrha found themselves riding an elevator down into a 'secret' area beneath the Academy. Professor Ozpin remained silent. Pyrrha had brought a plus one, which was unexpected. Ozpin still had a use for the boy, nonetheless. 

As the elevator doors opened, Pyrrha and Ozpin ran off. “Arc! Guard the door!!”, Ozpin commanded. Although Jaune wanted to join his beloved, he stood his ground. Whatever had caused this attack could be aiming for them. 

Pyrrha and Ozpin reached the Aura Transfer Machine. A Lotus Eater Machina. 

“Are you ready?”, Ozpin asked.

“I am, Professor.”, Pyrrha stated. 

The Spartan climbed into the empty pod, ready to receive the Maiden powers. “We can really do anything....”, she heard gunfire in the distance, and calmed herself. Jaune could handle himself. He was a skilled gunslinger. Everything was going to be fine. Nothing bad was going to happen. 

Several minutes passed. Jaune was growing bored, nobody was coming after them. An ominous ding heralded the arrival of the elevator. As the doors slowly opened, a mid-life crisis bitch stepped out and took notice of Jaune, she looked both surprised and a little annoyed. Jaune fired first, his shotgun slamming into his opponent with no success. He pulled his shield and attempted to fire Cutting Edge Bitch at the bitch that was attacking him with the same amount of success, his opponent just conjured flaming glass shields to protect herself. He transformed Conference Call into Bastard-sword mode and swung heroically. He failed and was knocked backwards by a blast of burning energy. Jaune took a massive hit to his face, he clutched it as it burned him. He was dazed by the attack and knelt in agony. 

Pyrrha beat her fists against the interior of the pod. She felt heat creep up her spine as the Fall Maiden's powers were starting to transfer to her. Her eyes exploded in light, a flame extending off of her brow. She felt incredible. The powers of a goddess. Through the tiny window in the tube, she saw Jaune fall. She saw him launched by some unseen enemy. 

“Jaune!!”, she called helplessly. 

Jaune was already starting to recover. He held his face. “Owhhh. That bitch! I'm going to kill her! I'm going to kill them all!!!”

Pyrrha felt the heat from the machine dissipate. An arrow seemingly came from nowhere and struck Amber's comatose body. She used her Semblance and forced the tube open, propelling the door into her attacker. The door slammed into Cinder, throwing her far from the Aura Eater Machine, an outline of Cinder's body embossed into the door. Her face was a mask of surprise forever frozen in the steel door as it whacked her into the farthest wall. 

“Jaune! I'm here! How can I help!!”, Pyrrha called to Jaune, who was still stumbling around.

“First, you're going to get me a doctor! Then, we're gonna wipe those White Fang bastards off the face of the planet! And then... We're going to defy Fate itself!”, Jaune swore

“What?”, Pyrrha asked.

“It's going to be so good. We're going to scorch the freaking planet in fire. There's going to be screaming. White Fang are going to die left and right... I can't wait!!!”, Jaune said in shock. 

“Jaune, snap out of it!!”, Pyrrha screamed. A large scar in the shape of a lambda was emblazoned onto Jaune's face. It missed his left eye, though. His blue and green eyes stared at her in sheer rage. 

“Pyrrha! Take Jaune and go! Get out of here! Find Qrow, Goodwitch and Ironwood! The tower cannot fall!”, Ozpin commanded. He whipped out his cane, which had more functions than originally thought. He readied himself and launched forwards in an attack on his attacker. 

Cinder Fall kicked the door off of herself as Pyrrha carried Jaune away. Cinder looked at Ozpin. “You know, she was right about you... You never know when to quit.”

XXXXX

Pyrrha lead Jaune to the ruined courtyards of the Academy. The tower loomed over them. 

“Jaune, get to town. Get to a doctor! I can hold them off!”, she commanded.

“No... No you can't. I'm not letting you go that easily, Pyrrha!”, he scolded. 

“Jaune... I'm so sorry.”, Pyrrha said as she used her Semblance on Jaune's armor. She threw him far away, the boy landing several hundred meters from her location. “I have to do this on my own. It's my destiny.”

Jaune landed, in a daze. He fought for his Scroll. Pyrrha wasn't answering hers, it was probably back in the Vault somewhere. He called the first person who would pick up.

“Ruby! It's Jaune!! Listen to me! We need to get to the top of Beacon Tower! Pyrrha is in danger, she's... She's going to get herself killed!”, he yelled. 

“Jaune!? Where are you?”, Ruby asked in panic.

“I'm just outside of the Academy. Get here now!”, he commanded. 

Ruby turned to Weiss. 

“It's Jaune. Pyrrha is in trouble. I have a plan.”, she said.

“You always do, Ruby.”, Weiss stated. 

XXXXX

High above in the Beacon Tower, Cinder Fall looked at the Wyvern she commanded. She was interrupted by a spear and a shield flying towards her, followed by the Spartan, who had grabbed a few fistfuls of Maiden Power. Pyrrha launched towards the wacky mid-life crisis girl. 

“...Really?”, Cinder noted. 

“Time for you do pay for what you've done!”, Pyrrha said as she kicked off the wall towards Cinder. She pulled her weapons back and attacked again, hitting Cinder with a grazing shot and cutting her opponent's arm. 

“Well, then. Let's begin...” Cinder said calmly. 

Pyrrha attacked first, using the small amount of Maiden magic to hold Cinder at bay. She launched her shield, hitting Cinder in the face a few times, marring the woman's beauty. Cinder raged. Glass fragments launched towards Pyrrha, deflected by the nanofibre mail. Pyrrha floated upwards, kicking off the ceiling to land behind Cinder. She pulled her sword and held it to the woman's throat. 

“You'll never win, Cinder. It ends tonight!”, Pyrrha called into Cinder's ear. 

Cinder heated the blade of the sword before sundering it. 

“And you won't either. Maiden versus Maiden and I've got more experience than you'll ever know...”, Cinder called. 

Pyrrha looked shocked. Her weapon was gone. She really didn't know how much Maiden power she had gotten or how to use it. She used her Semblance on the metal in the room, pulling clockwork gears off the walls and into Cinder. She attempted to crush the strange woman with the weight. It didn't work. 

Cinder fought back, she tossed the imprisoning gears like they were nothing. Pyrrha stood back as the gears flew past her. A fragment of one of the gears slammed into her, knocking her to the ground with her shield just out of reach. Pyrrha looked at Cinder in realization. Destiny. 

Using her Semblance, Pyrrha called her shield to her. She threw it out with the last of her Semblance and Aura towards Cinder Fall. The momentum would hopefully decapitate the older woman. In the same instance, Cinder conjured a glass arrow and fired it. Pyrrha's shield shattered the arrow on impact, but the arrow reformed again with Cinder's Semblance and continued its trajectory. It hit Pyrrha in the ankle, bringing her to the ground as her shield flew off into the distance.

XXXXX

Ruby Rose had a plan. It was awful. Weiss managed glyphs as Ruby and Jaune ran up the side of Beacon Tower. Explosions rang out as the top of the tower disintegrated. They were almost to the top. They were within reach. They were about to defy gods.

XXXXX

Pyrrha gasped as the arrow struck her ankle. She pulled the arrow out and attempted to stand again. Without her Aura, she fell back down again, this time facing her attacker. 

“Awh. So determined. How does it feel to have a power you were never meant to have? Does it feel good to be a Maiden? Or at least part of a Maiden? Or don't you feel anything at all, because you have nothing? You are nothing!! You're just a waste of good looks and flesh!!!”, Cinder mocked. 

Pyrrha just tried to scoot herself away from Cinder. Her destiny was coming. She realized that she could never escape it. She thought of Jaune and what he'd said. Of what their lives would be if this had never happened. She thought of herself, old and gray, surrounded by grandchildren recounting her stories, an elderly Jaune by her side embellishing every moment. A future she would never have. Tears crept from the corners of her eyes.

“Do you believe in destiny?”, Cinder asked as she pulled back another arrow, this time aimed at Pyrrha's chest. 

“No.”, Pyrrha responded. 

Ruby and Jaune eclipsed the edge of the tower's apex. They were within sight of Pyrrha and Cinder. Jaune outstretched a hand in realization of what was about to happen. He cried bitter tears as he knew what was about to happen. He shut his eyes and made a wish to whatever gods there were that he could change what was about to happen. Fate and Destiny. 

Ruby stood at the edge of the tower in shock. Pyrrha was held point-blank. Her opponent not backing down. A few words were spoken between the two before the arrow was fired into Pyrrha's chest. Pyrrha's arm going to the wound and her body wracked with pain, the red-haired girl gasped a few times in agony before falling. Jaune saw this and cried out. “NO!!!!”

Ruby just looked at her friend, dying with an arrow impaling her. Her fate sealed. Ruby began to cry. “Pyrrha!!!!”, she screamed as a bright light erupted from her eyes.

Cinder shot, her arrow hitting Pyrrha in the chest, in the soft leather above her left breast. The arrow burned and Pyrrha gasped in pain. Except there wasn't much pain. Pyrrha expected to feel the arrow burning away at her internal organs as she was slowly burned to ash, but there wasn't any pain, not really. There was just intense heat as the burning arrow was held to her chest. The arrow had pierced her armor, particularly her bodice, but was held in stasis, by the nanofibre mesh Jaune had goaded her into purchasing. It prevented the arrow from impaling her and ultimately killing her, but didn't deflect any of the heat. It hurt. A lot. Pyrrha gasped as the arrow burned her flesh. Cinder had turned away focusing on something else, a bright light flashing over her. What had just happened?

XXXXX

“It's alright. I've got you kiddos. You're going to be fine.”, a gravelly voice said. 

It was still hazy. Nobody knew what had happened. Static filled the air. A blond-haired man fiddled with his Scroll.

“I've got nothing.”

“Just turn it off, the CCT is down. We have no communication, Tai.”

“I know, Qrow. I was just being hopeful.”

XXXXX

Pyrrha woke up in pain. Pain in her ankle and a fading pain in her chest. She was in an unfamiliar bed somewhere. Sunshine beamed through the window next to her. Jaune looked at her in concern. Jaune wore a mask now, it covered his wounded face. It was an exact copy of his old face and was pinned to his skull with metal clasps. It was a little unnerving. 

“Pyrrha? Are you in there?”, he asked.

“Jaune? Where... What... How?”, she stammered. 

“Shhh, now. You're okay. That old Trevali armor saved you. That alcoholic guy, Qrow found us on top of the ruins of Beacon Tower. He brought us here to his in-law's house in Patch.”, Jaune noted. “You're actually doing a lot better than the others. Ruby has been comatose for a few days. Yang... She's been maimed by the White Fang... Ren and Nora are still okay, though. They came here as soon as they knew we were alive.”

“What about the rest of Team RWBY?”, Pyrrha asked.

“Weiss disappeared, she was taken back to Atlas by her sister, so she's probably fine. Blake... Blake is a Faunus, and she never made it out of the city. We don't really know what happened to her. Maybe Yang does, but she isn't talking about it.”, Jaune said. “That weird girl, Penny was brought here as well. She was recovered from the Amity Arena and brought along with the others.”

“Oh... That's... What about our teachers? Ozpin? Port and Oobleck?”, Pyrrha asked again. 

“Port and Oobleck are downstairs talking with Taiyang Xiao-Long, Ruby and Yang's father. Ozpin is missing, he may have given his life for ours. Goodwitch was killed in combat trying to get to Ozpin... Professor Peach is leading the recovery effort in Vale and Ironwood left for Atlas. My uncle and his best friend had some important news for him.” Jaune explained. 

“Ozpin and Goodwitch... They're gone?”, Pyrrha said in realization. 

“Yeah. They're both gone. We're all that's left of Beacon. The CCT network is down, and communication with the rest of the world has been cut. Our Scrolls still work for local communication, but we have no way of reaching anyone else.”, Jaune stated. “I don't know if any other teams managed to survive.”

“What about... What about our enemies?”, Pyrrha continued.

“Roman Torchdick is dead, he was eaten alive by a Grimm. Emerald and Mercury are MIA, nobody found their bodies, so it's up in the air right now. Cinder was somehow turned to stone and burned alive. She was taken into custody as an 'heirloom' by the authorities, so I guess she's out of our hair for a while.”, Jaune explained. 

Pyrrha sighed. The battle hadn't been won, but it hadn't been lost either. It was a draw, for all she knew. Vale was in ruin, Beacon was uninhabitable and most of her allies had either fallen or disappeared. She was still alive, though, and she planned to stay that way. 

“Jaune. That mask is... Unnecessary.”, she mused. 

“It protects my face, Pyrrha. It's another Nanofibre creation from Atlas. Apparently Trevali Arms sold most of their tech to the Atlas Military. My father had this commissioned after he'd heard I was injured.”, Jaune noted. 

“But you don't need it. No matter what happens, Jaune. I'll always love you, just as you'll always love me.”, she said.

“I know. I know you will, but my family wants me to represent them, so I have to wear it. Besides, I'm even more handsome with it, right?”, Jaune said. 

“You... are. I... I guess it just works, doesn't it? Just like the armor you made me get. You'll always be handsome, Jaune, at least to me.”, Pyrrha concluded. 

Pyrrha got up out of the bed. She'd laid for long enough. Her team had to do something. They couldn't just mope and mourn forever. “What do we do now? I don't have my weapons anymore... We need to do something! Anything!”

“We have a lead. And I have some new weapons for you for protecting the heir to Hyperion.”, Jaune said as he handed the Spartan her new weapon and shield. 

Pyrrha's new shield was elaborate, it was a small discus-like object. As she grasped it, it expanded, launching out a force-field that made the shield as large as her previous one. It glowed red, matching her hair color. She also looked at the sword, it was a simple xiphos. She also grasped it and expected a similar result, its blade was soon outlined with another reddish glow. It was a plasma-enhanced sword. The reddish outline was made of pure energy and enhanced the cutting power of the blade. She tested her new weapons out, they were well balanced and finely crafted. She tucked them away for the time being. 

“This is great, Jaune. I love them!”, Pyrrha noted in surprise. 

“I hope you do. It's a gift from me to you.”, Jaune said. 

“So what kind of lead do you have? Where are we going to go?”, she asked. Pyrrha was full of questions today. 

“That drunken idiot Qrow has some kind of lead in Haven. We need to get across the ocean and find it. It's not going to be easy, but we're going to be Team JNPPRR now. Penny and Ruby are joining us. Yang still won't come out of her solitude, so we'll need to leave her here until she recovers from whatever happened.”, Jaune said. 

Pyrrha and Jaune took a moment to appreciate life by greatly enjoying their time with each-other by having time inside each-other. Sex; It was lots of stress-relieving sex.. They were both alive and well. Ruby was still comatose however, and Yang wasn't talking. Penny Polendina was inactive and awaiting on some replacement batteries from Atlas. It would be a while before anyone was able to travel far from Patch. 

XXXXX

Elsewhere....

XXXXX

Ironwood paced around his office. He regretted some things he'd said to Ozpin before the Fall of Beacon. His trusted associates had tried, repeatedly, to warn him of a possible attack. They'd told Qrow Branwen to tell him, which he'd blown off as the usual drunken rabble. After sighing long and hard, he turned to Team VRML (Vermilion). 

Clarkson McDiarmid sat calmly in his obsidian-colored robes. He scratched his head nervously. Tonar Valkyrie played with his hammer-mace, juggling it a bit. Risha Lynchwood had her feet up on the table, her cowboy hat pulled over her face. Liana Merlot sat staring at her teammates, she wore a green sequined dress and played with her Semblance, conjuring small vines that wrapped around her fingers. 

“Clarkson McDiarmid, have you found out who was behind this attack?”, Ironwood asked. 

“Ahh... Yes. I have. It's... Her...”, McDiarmid responded. Ironwood looked shocked, but returned to his usual serious tone. 

“Risha and Liana were able to send a message to Qrow. He was supposed to inform you. He flew out of here like a bat-out-of-hell.”, Tonar Valkyrie stated.

“I think he's actually a crow, Tonar.”, McDiarmid corrected. Tonar shot him a look.

“I did receive that message. I may have ignored it due to the messenger, though.”, Ironwood admitted. 

“Don't shoot the messengers, James. I've done that too many times...”, Risha noted, the gunslinger adjusted her hat. 

“Well, we tried. I was able to apprehend some of our attackers during the raid, but they won't say much, they just scream a lot.”, Liana noted. 

“They never stopped screaming, Liana. They're still screaming. You used vines with thorns to subdue them.”, Tonar nitpicked. Liana shrugged. 

“Any word from Qrow?”, McDiarmid asked. 

“No. He's gone silent again. Given the situation at Beacon he may be dead.”, Ironwood stated. He slammed his fist into his desk, leaving a dent. “We need to find the group from the Festival. Team VRML, head to Mistral. Try to get in touch with the others.”

“Any idea who we're looking for?”, Tonar noted. 

“Yes. A young girl with silver eyes, a blond-haired girl with anger issues, and a cat Faunus with a bow. Also, keep an eye out for Tassiter Arc's son, Pyrrha Nikos the Pumpkin Pete mascot, Tonar's niece and Lie Ren, the survivor from Oniyuri.”, Ironwood stated. 

Team VRML looked shocked. They had family involved in this. McDiarmid stood and left the room abruptly, Tonar followed him out leaving Risha and Liana alone. 

“We're dealing with some pretty important people. Probably best we bring the goodie bags!”, Risha exclaimed before pulling Liana out of the room. 

Ironwood sighed as he was left alone in the room. “Everything I did. I did it all for the best.”

McDiarmid looks sorta like Jeremy Clarkson and dresses like the Emperor from Star Wars; his epiglottis is full of bees. Risha is Nisha from Borderlands: Pre-Sequel. Tonar Valkyrie is a ginger-haired version of Thor. And Liana is basically Poison Ivy from Batman except with grape vines.


	9. The Next Pleb

XXXXX

Chapter 9: The Next Pleb

XXXXX

Pyrrha woke up to loud yelling downstairs in the kitchen. She walked down the stairs of Taiyang's house to a very strange scene. Professor Port was rambling in a drunken stupor about frogs. 

“I'm jus' saying! I don't like them putting chemicals in the water that turn the friggin' frogs Grimm! Do you understand that?? Grimm Frogs!!”, Port slurred. Taiyang and Oobleck chuckled.

“It's not funny! I'll say it real slow for you, Oob. Grimm... Frogs... Won't you fight the frogs!?”, Port rambled. 

“I think you have had enough wine for a lifetime, Pete.”, Oobleck said as he pulled the bottle of Deathstalker Wine from his colleague's hands. Port began to pound on the table like an infant. 

Pyrrha laughed along with her Professors. She was noticed immediately. 

“Ah! Miss Nikos! Awake already? Sorry about Professor Port, it has been a long day for him. Professor Peach and her boyfriend have started a war between the construction workers fixing up Vale and the Plumber's Union. A most ridiculous feud.”, Oobleck spat. 

“Haha... I can imagine. That sounds... awkward. How is everyone doing?”, Pyrrha asked. 

“Well, we've been better. Vale City is recovering, but the school is still attracting Grimm for some reason. We think it's that giant frozen Grimm at the top of the tower.”, Taiyang noted. 

Qrow suddenly burst in through the front door, he stumbled over and pulled down the flowery curtains near the kitchen window. Taiyang looked at him. “Qrow! My mother gave me those! Be careful!”. 

“Hey guys. I just got word from my contact. We need to move out now! The Plumbers are threatening to blow up the water main!”, he rambled. 

“What!? They can't do that!!”, Taiyang yelled. He pulled Oobleck out the door. Port stumbled after them. 

“If they do that, then the frogs will take over! Let's go fight for our lives!”, Port slurred as he wobbled after Taiyang. A few moments passed and the sounds of a motorcycle speeding away heralded that Taiyang and the two Professors had left. 

“Go wake up your friends. We're leaving too. Or should I say, you're all leaving. You need to get to Haven. Ozpin had a trick up his sleeve and it all relies on you getting there.”, Qrow noted. 

Pyrrha ran back up the stairs and began to awaken her teammates. They just stared at her and her hideous brown pajamas. Jaune quickly dressed, he was already aware of the 'mission'. Nora and Ren took a little more convincing. 

“Well, uhh... There's a pancake factory in Mistral. If the Grimm overrun it, then there won't be any more gourmet pancakes. It'll drive the prices up tenfold and nobody but the rich will be able to afford them!”, Pyrrha lied. 

“Ren!! We need to go to Mistral! Let's go!!”, Nora panicked. 

“Nora. I thought you liked my pancakes. I put love into them.”, Ren said sadly. 

“Ren! There's nothing like a gourmet pancake! You can do so much with them. We need to save the factory!”, Nora yelled, awakening Ruby in the next room. “If the pancakes are in danger, cookies and ice-cream are next! We'll die without those!”

“Oh yeah. Also, Atlas is placing an embargo on all ammunition. They're trying to outlaw guns because they're too dangerous. We need to get to Haven and convince them otherwise!”, Pyrrha lied again. 

“What!? That's ridiculous! How are we supposed to protect the people without our guns? Am I just going to yell at a Grimm until it dies of annoyance? Come on, Nora. We're leaving.”, Ren said in shock. 

“Very good, my apprentice. Soon you will become a master of the arts of bullshit.”, Jaune noted as he watched his two other teammates scramble out of the room. 

“I... I just did what needed to be done. We need to get to Haven. Ozpin hid something important there.”, Pyrrha said. 

Pyrrha got dressed. She pulled the nanofibre mail over her body again, dressing in her usual armor. The hole from the arrow still marred her bodice. It was a reminder of times of desperation and hopelessness. Jaune noticed her staring at it as she glanced into the mirror at herself. He applied a silly smiley-face sticker over the hole. She smiled, Jaune was still Jaune. And she was still Pyrrha Nikos, the invincible girl. Once they were both dressed for success, they headed downstairs and out of the house. 

Outside, Ruby and Qrow awaited them. Ruby had loaded Penny's inactive form onto a hand-truck and moved it into place. She was determined to bring along the robot. Qrow just stared at them. 

“You all have a long way to go. It'll be perilous. I'm not sure if we'll even get the answers we need, but we have to keep moving forwards. Good luck to you all. I'll see you around.”, he noted before walking off down the road. 

“Hey, Jaune. Are you still... Okay?”, Ruby asked.

“Never been better, Rubes. Pyrrha is here, she's doing great and nothing bad ever happened.”, Jaune said. 

“Haven is a long way. Are we all ready to leave?”, Ren noted. 

“We're as ready as we'll ever be.”, Ruby said. “Let's go.”

Ruby struggled with the hand-truck. Penny fell off and landed in the snow face-first. 

“Okay... Why don't we just force-feed her some lightning dust? It'll be easier than trying to drag her along with us.”, Jaune said. 

“Already on it!”, Nora said as she slammed a vial of dust down Penny's throat. 

Penny reactivated almost instantly. 

“Salutations! Oh. It appears we're in a different location!”, Penny noted. “Oh, congratulations to you, Pyrrha Nikos. You beat me fair and square!”

“Hehehe... Yeah... Sorry about that.”, Pyrrha said. 

“No, you won. You found my only weakness.”, Penny noted. “Where are we going? This white stuff on the ground reminds me of Atlas.”

“Haven Academy. We have business there.”, Jaune said, he wanted to avoid as much conversation with the 'normal meat girl' Penny, she reminded him too much of the Clappers from back home. 

“Oh, that sounds fun! I like a good road-trip with friends! Where's the bus?”, Penny said. 

“We're walking there. Let's go.”, Jaune said as he pulled the rest of his team away. Maybe using the hand-truck would've been less annoying. 

“Oh. Well then. That sounds fun. I like a good hike with friends!”, Penny noted again. This robot was a little... peculiar. 

The strange Team JNPPRR headed off down the road. Haven awaited them. It would be a long and perilous trip. Tomorrow was another day.

XXXXX

Beneath a purple and reddish sky, Grimm climbed from pools of black ooze. Beowolves, Creeps, Ursa and others were born from liquid death. A green-haired girl and gray-haired boy looked at the scene in front of them from high above. They were based in a derelict moon-base project. Tassiter Arc of Hyperion Weapons and Technology had attempted very poorly to build a geostationary moon base as a luxury apartment and corporate headquarters for his company. He failed to realize that Dust didn't work outside of Remnant's atmosphere. The whole thing had come crashing down a few weeks after it had been launched. The oddly H-shaped structure was half-buried in the purple ground. 

Emerald and Mercury continued to stare out of the window until they heard a rasping cough from behind them. Cinder Fall had ushered them back to the large boardroom table where more of their allies sat. A strange Faunus cackled uncontrollably next to her. A man with a mustache twirled the ends of his facial hair like a cartoon villain and a large mountain-like man just sat in the small chair awkwardly. 

“Yes, yes. Keep you minions in check, dear.”, the mustached man said. 

Cinder grunted and made other unsatisfactory noises. She was in a full-body cast that covered her mouth. Her limbs stuck out at odd angles. She sat in a powered wheelchair that was placed close to the table. 

“What's that? Nothing to say?”, the mustachioed man said. 

“Grrrggrrr urrggh hurrrgrghhh”, Cinder gasped. 

“I'm half convinced to congratulate the girl who bested you.”, he continued.

A door slammed open and then shut quietly. 

“I thought I told you to fix that door! Watts, Cinder, Hazel... Tyrian...”, a white skinned and rather intimidating 'woman' said. She had pale skin with dark black veins coursing all over. Her red eyes pierced everyone with malice. 

“Ah, Mistress Salem. Perhaps, you heard about young Cinder's failure.”, Watts, the mustachioed man said. 

“It was not a complete failure. She has still killed the other Maiden and successfully liberated dear old Ozpin of his life. Beacon is ours and Vale lies in ruins. The other kingdoms will soon fall to our might. Be a little more open-minded.”, Salem stated. 

“I think she should go after the one who did this to her! An eye for an eye, after all!”, Tyrian cackled.

“Silence! I will decide what happens next!”, Salem raged. She wondered why she ever even bothered to train the ridiculous Faunus. Oh right, it was because Watts said she needed a pet scorpion and that all the real bad-asses had pet scorpions. 

“What would you have us do, Mistress? Hunt the silver-eyed girl?”, Watts asked. 

“Why yes. What a good task suited for my most trusted acolyte, Tyrian. Hunt her down and bring her to me.”, Salem stated. Tyrian laughed like a maniac. “Alive. She needs to be alive, Tyrian. No disintegrations.”. Tyrian pouted. 

Cinder grunted. She didn't like Tyrian and he was a little weird. She also didn't like Watts or anyone else except her minions and Salem herself. 

“Watts, you're taking over Cinder's position until she heals. Find our informant in Mistral. Hazel, find Adam Taurus. Make sure he doesn't ruin our plans with his arrogance. Use force if you have to. We need the White Fang and their continued support.”, Salem noted. The two others nodded in agreement. 

“And the others... Uhh... Green-haired girl and moody boy. You're going to go along with Hazel. Make sure he doesn't make an ass out of himself while trying to stop Adam Taurus from making an ass out of himself.... It'll make sense when you get there.”, Salem said. “Now leave! I need some time alone!”

The rest of the group left. Emerald and Mercury pushed Cinder's immobile form from the room. Salem was left alone in her boardroom. She dialed a number on her Spooky-Phone Grimm. 

“Yes, hello? Is this Oobleck Eats, the food delivery company that delivers anywhere? Good. I'll have the General Ironwood's Chicken with extra sauce. I know, I just like my food extra wet. $13.54? Okay, my name is... Carmine Sandiego... Of course that's my real name! ...I'm located in the Blighted Crucible, my card number is...”, Salem said. 

The delivery person was never heard from again, but the chicken was very tasty and Salem didn't have to share with any of her 'friends'. 

XXXXX

It was morning. Oscar Pine slapped his alarm clock and got dressed for the day. He pulled on some green muck-boots and his overalls. It was time to be the Compost King! He opened the door to his loft, he had been given a room just above the barn, his family allowing him a little bit more freedom now that he was a little older. He slid down the ladder and opened the door of the barn. It revealed a pleasant sight, shining sun, a bright blue sky and the beautiful forest beyond that. He climbed aboard his 'Farmy Puff Jr.' miniature tractor and got to work. These turnips weren't going to harvest themselves! The tractor backfired a few times, but a louder noise shook him and the ground around him. He looked to the treeline to see a pink mushroom-cloud rising slowly in the far distance. 

“Nora!!”, Ren yelled from the distance. A large crater had been blasted into the ground. Many trees were sundered and lay in large pieces throughout the area. 

'What? I just did what Jaune said to do. I hit it harder and Penny helped me aim the shot. We won!”, Nora said. A large amount of broken stones littered the area. A Geist Grimm had once inhabited those rocks. 

“I don't think he meant literally...”, Ren stated out of breath from the combat and avoiding Nora's own friendly fire. They had also started a large forest fire with Penny's eye-lasers. Jaune, Pyrrha and Ruby were farther back trying to keep it from spreading to the village they'd sworn to protect. They failed. 

A few hours later, they all stood tired and dirty from the encounter in the forest. The Grimm had been the easy part. The forest fire had proven to be a problem. Their attempts at simply blowing the fire out had caused it to set most of the rest of the forest on fire. Ruby's Semblance turned into a fire tornado, Pyrrha had nothing to work with since there wasn't any metal around, Ren and Nora just stood in shock at what they'd done and Penny managed to carve a fire breaking trail into the ground with her eye-lasers. They let at least half of the forest burn itself out before heading back to the small village. 

“And then the Geist summoned some Fire Grimm and burned the forest! We did our best to stop the flames from reaching the town.”, Jaune said. 

“Fire Grimm, eh? Must've been rough. Well, thank you for taking care them for us. I can't imagine what would've happened if the Fire Grimm managed to get into the town!”, The Mayor said believing Jaune's story. 

“Aw, yeah. It was no biggie. Just doing a hard day's work as a Huntsman!”, Jaune noted. 

“Well, I wish I could give you more for your troubles. Just remember, if you ever need anything we're forever in your debt.”, the Mayor concluded. 

Ren looked at Jaune in shame. He was lying again. They had started the fire, they really did light it and tried badly to fight it. It wasn't burning, but the feelings were churning. 

“Haha, yeah. So, where was that blacksmith again?”, Jaune said. 

After a few moments of heavy praise from the rather oblivious Mayor, Jaune and Team JNPPRR reached the blacksmith who was busy crafting some special armor for them. 

“Thar ye are, Lass. It'll be a bit heavier than your old... uh... armor. But it'll protect you from any kind of piercing damage!”, the blacksmith said as he noted Pyrrha's lack of armor. 

He set a modified bodice on the table, it was red and gold made from the remnants of Milo and Akouo. A set of golden pauldrons laid next to the chest piece, the two halves of Akouo turned into a brilliant set of shoulder pads. 

“There's.... uh. A changing room in the back, I doubt you want to put it on in the middle of the shop...”, the blacksmith stated. 

Pyrrha excused herself, grabbed her new armor and headed off to the 'changing room' in the back of the store. It was a closet. There was a broom inside of it. The broom and a black trashbag had googly eyes glued to them. Pyrrha sighed and turned the odd items away from her before removing her old bodice and putting on her new one. She strapped the pauldrons down over her shoulders and clipped them to the chest piece. She looked at herself as best she could in the confined space. Her new bodice was similar to her old one, but it had more metal in the chest area, removing the 'cleavage window' and adding more protection. She still wore her nanofibre mesh chainmail and the red accents on her new armor accented it nicely. Her pauldrons were halves of Akouo with the cut-outs in the shield allowing her flexibilty to raise her arms over her head. All in all, she looked like a professional Huntress now, not a tournament fighter. She exited the broom closet and tripped over the googly-eyed items on the way out. 

“Agh! Broomhilda and Garboman! What have ye done!?”, the blacksmith called as he watched his inanimate friends fall out with Pyrrha. “Leave! Leave now!” 

After being kicked out of the shop, Team JNPPRR just stood in awkward silence. This was getting weird. They were in a weird place. 

“Well, that went about as well as expected. He really did make you some nice armor, though.”, Ren noted. 

“Yeah, it's getting dark. We should probably find somewhere to stay for the night. We're in a strange land and have no idea where to go next.” Pyrrha noted. 

“I saw a Hunter's lodge near the town entrance. I think they had some vacancies.”, Ruby said.

“Then it's settled. We stay the night here and stock up on supplies tomorrow morning. Maybe buy a map or two.”, Jaune stated. He lead the team off to the Lodge. Tomorrow would hopefully be a better day. In the back of his mind, Ren thought they were forgetting something...

Salutations! I am Penny. Nice to meet you, Broomhilda. You have beautiful hair!”, Penny said to the googly-eyed broom. 

“Oh, that's very nice of you to say. I like your eyes.”, the blacksmith said in a squeaky voice as he animated the broom. “My husband is cooking dinner tonight. Why don't you stay?”

“Oh that's very nice of you, but I don't eat. I'll still stay and keep you company though.”, Penny noted, oblivious to the fact she was talking to a 45 year old man pretending to be a housewife represented by a broomstick with googly eyes. 

“Oh, how lovely! I can prepare the guest room for you!”, 'Broomhilda' stated as the blacksmith opened the door to the closet again. 

“Oh, it's very spacious. Thank you for your generosity!”, Penny stated before she walked into the closet and faced the wall. The door was quickly shut and locked behind her. 

The blacksmith pulled out a small Scoll-like device. “Yeah it's me. I've got her. She was running around with the cereal mascot and some other punks. Now about my payment...”

Chapter 9? is done. Enjoy.


	10. Chapter X: Ecks: 10: Ten

XXXXX

Chapter Ecks: Chapter X: Chapter 10: Forgetfulness

XXXXX

Weiss Schnee walked along the hallways of her grand mansion. It was beautiful and accented in white and silver. She thought about the hideous yellow and brown Arc family mansion and almost vomited. She continued her walk, thinking about her best frenemy Ruby Rose. She hoped the little pipsqueak was still alive, her time with her at Beacon was oddly fun. A voice startled her out of her trance. 

“Hello, sister.”, Whitley Schnee greeted. 

Weiss hated her little brother. She liked to call him Shitley, because he was a little shit. She just turned to face him. “Hello, Shitley.”

“Ah, Weiss, why the hostility. I'm simply greeting you today. Are you... Is that... Are you drinking from mother's personal stash?”, he asked noticing the glass tumbler in Weiss' hand. 

“Nope. This is from Father's stash.”, Weiss noted before taking a swig of her father's finest brandy. It burned. She felt like a crow for some reason. 

Whitley began to back away. “I... I'm telling Winter!”

Whitley was promptly knocked to the ground as Weiss smashed the glass into the side of his face. He laid on the floor of the mansion bleeding into their cashmere carpets. 

“Klein!!! Whitley made me hit him again!!”, Weiss raged. Her butler came running with a 'clean-up kit' and dragged her unconscious brother off the carpeting before beginning to clean up the bloodstains. Weiss just sighed, now she had to go and steal more of that brandy. 

XXXXX

“Do you believe in destiny?”, Pyrrha eyes narrowed on the strange little sock-puppet of Cinder Jaune was holding out to her. They were in the Hunter's Lodge. The Hunter's Lodge didn't check ID's. Jaune was rather inebriated. 

“Uh... No?”, Pyrrha said. Jaune promptly blew on the end of a straw, sending the protective straw paper flying into Pyrrha's chest. She just stared at him in annoyance before leaving the bar and heading off to find her other teammates. Jaune was fine. Probably. 

Ruby Rose sat alone at a table watching Blake's 'World Star' video from their first days at Beacon. The Faunus looked so... angry? She really enjoyed beating up Cardin Winchester. 

“Hey, Pyrrha. I'm worried about Blake. We haven't heard anything about her. Do you think... Do you think she's dead?”, Ruby asked sadly.

“Of course not. She's probably on a boat headed to the special tropical beach town where all the other Faunus live in harmony!”, Pyrrha said hopefully. Ruby didn't believe her. 

“You don't have to sugar coat it like that. I'm not a little kid. I just hope she's okay.”, Ruby said. 

Pyrrha moved off again, leaving Ruby alone. She looked around for Penny, but didn't see the strange robot girl. She shrugged, Penny was probably off doing robot things like eating electricity or whatever it was robots did for fun. Pyrrha almost started a conversation with Nora, but stepped away when she realized the orange-haired girl was playing a Test-Your-Strength arcade game. These things never ended well. She was suddenly knocked forwards from an impact from behind. 

“Malty! Malty! We haves to go back! Back to the future!!”, Jaune slurred. 

“Jaune, what? Wait... Malty??”, Pyrrha stammered in confusion. 

“Jus gimme a moment. I needa fire up the time machine!”, Jaune slurred as he uncapped a bottle of liquor and began to drink from it. 

“Jaune! No!!”, Pyrrha yelled. It was too late, Jaune had just ingested the Sandkeg's Hide, a horrible drink from the deserts of Vacuo. A few nanoseconds later, Jaune had passed out. He slumped down on the ground. Pyrrha dragged her unconscious boyfriend to the nearest couch and laid him down on it. He'd be fine. Probably. The front doors of the Lodge suddenly burst open. 

A very large and very angry man charged into the room. He had piercing red eyes, bronze hair and a square jawline. He looked absolutely furious. He was dressed in matte black Legionnaire's armor with a plaid armored kilt covering his loins and a small golden crown topped his head. A large diamond greatsword adorned his back. He stomped over to the bar and waited. 

A few moments later, a shorter Pigeon Faunus entered, he wore a hideous set of salmon-pink greaves and a purple 'People Like Grapes' logo t-shirt. Instead of a regular mouth, the Faunus had a prominent beak and squawked when he talked. He stood in front of the first man angrily. 

Following the Faunus, a truly massive man ducked his head to enter the Lodge. He had a luxurious red beard that hung down to his waist and wore an amalgamation of various armor pieces in various shades of blue and green. A huge morning star hung off his belt. A pair of small round glasses were perched on his nose. 

The final member of the strange team entered. He was equally furious. He had messy brown hair and wore a blue armored hoodie. Two different pistols hung from holsters on his belt. He walked up to the first man and got in his face. 

“YOU!!! This was all your fault!”, the first man raged. 

“No, it wasn't Rhames. If you would've listened to us instead of going 'okay!!' and shooting the chalice out of the bandit king's hands this would've all went fine.”, the shorter angry man said. 

“Minstrel is right, you didn't want to hear any tactical explanation.”, the giant man said.

“You'll learn by doing!! Let's not waste time standing around and just go!”, Rhames argued. 

“Awk! That was awful, guys. But we still won... even if we didn't get paid.”, the bird squeaked. 

“Shut up, Javelin!”, Rhames shouted. 

“Don't tell him to shut up, he was the only one who actually tried to do anything!”, Minstrel argued. 

“Oh really? Because it seems like you and Jonk just decided to see how many Grimm you could get railed by!”, Rhames shouted. 

“Guys, we're Huntsmen. We need a little more... maturity.”, Jonk noted. 

The bartender interrupted them. “Ah, Team MRJJ (Mirage), back from Shion Village? How did it go?”

“It went fine. The village is safe and the bandits are dead. The Grimm are gone for now.”, Jonk noted as his teammates continued to argue behind him. 

“Well, it certainly seems like you had a tough fight. Here, take a little extra this time.”, The bartender said as he handed Team MRJJ 500 Lien which was enough for them to buy themselves absolutely nothing except alcohol. 

“Just keep it. We'll take food and drink as payment.”, Minstrel said in disgust as he saw their 'payment'. 

Pyrrha just stared in confusion. Who were these guys and how did they ever get anything done if all they did was bicker with each-other all day long. She shrugged in incomprehension.

“Awk! Look guys, it's Pyrrha Nikos! The news reports were wrong!”, Javelin noted excitedly as he recognized the famous fighter staring at them in complete and utter confusion. 

“News reports?”, Pyrrha asked. 

“Yeah, the news reports from Beacon. They said you're dead.”, Rhames stated as he drank the Sandkeg's Hide. 

“Oh... Well, I'm definitely not dead, as you can see.”, Pyrrha said in mild shock. 

“Yeah, but she could be like that other girl we met who we thought was Pyrrha but she wasn't...”, Minstrel said. 

“Oh yeah, Athena. But she had purple hair and a really intense resting-bitch-face.”, Jonk noted. 

“I really am Pyrrha Nikos.”, Pyrrha said. 

“Yeah, don't care. Nice outfit though.”, Rhames concluded before going back to arguing with his team. 

Pyrrha just stood there in mild fury. She hated the fame, she hated being recognized, but right now she really wanted a little attention. 

“Is something wrong, Pyrrha?”, Ren asked. 

“Nope, everything is fine. Just fine. I'm really doing... just fine...”, Pyrrha said through gritted teeth. 

“Well if you need someone to talk to, I'm here if you need me.”, Ren concluded. 

Pyrrha headed upstairs to their room. She flopped down on the bed. Today was interesting. Today was incredibly weird. They were in a weird place. She hoped everyone else who survived the Fall of Beacon was having a similar adventure. Tomorrow was another day. 

XXXXX

High above in the clouds above Mistral, Risha and Liana stood in silence. The target they had acquired was rather... odd. Sent along with them in their retrieval mission were several dozen Frappers, combat variants of the Clappers that were sent to Beacon with Jaune. Their odd passenger danced happily to the dubstep that the smaller square robots blasted. 

“So... I can see the resemblance, but... I don't recall Tonar ever being this... happy.”, Liana noted.

“Maybe he is when he's around friends? He and McDiarmid get along really well.”, Risha said. 

Penny Polendina did the robot dance along with the Frappers. She was flying back to Atlas! It was going to be fun and she had so many things to tell her 'father' when she got back. Her new friends were nice too! She liked the one with the hat and liked the woman in the green dress even more. 

Liana called into their command. “Command Post Alpha, this is Liana Merlot, we have Nora Valkyrie in transit.”

“This is Command. Proceed to docking bay 4. General Ironwood is expecting you.”, command said. 

The two members of Team VRML wanted to get off the ship as fast as possible. The strange personality dissonance between 'Nora' and Tonar was disturbing them into realms that weren't thought possible. 

XXXXX

The next morning, Team JNPRR headed off from the strange little village. Jaune had convinced them to leave Penny behind, she was weird and would probably get them all killed in various fun new ways. Besides, the village wanted a dedicated protector and Penny loved doing just that. It was good for everyone. 

Jaune had purchased several maps of the area and several spare maps in case they lost one. He'd also purchased the Remnant World Atlas, something his father swore by. If he didn't use the massive book for its intended purpose, it would certainly make a great shield or bludgeoning weapon. 

“Those other... Huntsmen... from the Lodge said Shion Village was just up the road here. We should be getting close.”, Pyrrha noted. 

Smoke rose from the treeline up the road from them ominously.

“Ren! Look!”, Nora shouted. 

“I see it, Nora! Let's hurry!”, Ren shouted as he pulled the rest of the team along. Had Shion been attacked again? They were going to find out. 

Ruby, Jaune and Pyrrha's jaws dropped. It was sight they'd never forget. It was something even more horrible than the Grimm they'd fought in the few days past. 

It was the annual Shion Village Fyre Festival. 

Pyrrha took notice of a familiar face. A woman in a red dress highlighted by burn dust stitching floated above the large bonfire in the middle of the town. Her hair was black and styled over one of her eyes. Her eyes were amber and Pyrrha's eyes lit up with the Maiden power she still had. 

“You!!”, Pyrrha shouted. 

“Huh? Who are you again?”, the woman asked, not recognizing the red spartan. 

Pyrrha flung her new shield out, the energy barrier extending as it flew towards the woman's face. The woman suddenly realized what was happening and tried to block. She failed. Pyrrha's shield struck her in the face at full force with a dull thunk. The woman was knocked out and hung limply from the harness that held her aloft above the bonfire. A team of festival crew members began to lower the unconscious woman from the scaffolding. The crew members just glared at Pyrrha. 

“What the hell are you doing!?”, a large fat man screamed at Pyrrha. 

“I... That was... Um.”, Pyrrha said awkwardly. 

“You just knocked out Kindel Fyre! She's the host of the Fyre Festival!”, the fat man spat. 

“I'm sorry... I thought she was someone else.”, Pyrrha apologized. 

“You better hope she's still fit to sing, otherwise it'll be you up there singing your heart out!!”, he concluded before he stomped off in a rage. 

Pyrrha walked over to Kindel Fyre as she laid face first in the dirt. “Are you okay? I'm sorry I hit you.”

Kindel Fyre just sat up shakily. “Ow.. ow... ow... ow... Whaaa? What just happened?”

The festival crew pointed at Pyrrha. Jaune and her team had backed away and looked around sheepishly. 

“I hit you with my shield. I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else. It's just that... your dress reminds me of someone I hate.”, Pyrrha stammered. 

“Oh. Oh! Hey, it's Pyrrha Nikos. I can forgive the whole shield-to-face thing for you. And I guess it's working if you hate my dress. It's supposed to do that. Only 2 of these were ever made.”, Kindel said. 

“You're... not a Maiden, by chance are you?”, Pyrrha asked. 

“Me? A maiden? No of course not! I have suitors in every town. From Atlas to Vacuo. What a strange question. You're not celibate are you?”, Kindel said, the question flying over her head like a ditched airship. 

“You know what. Nevermind.”, Pyrrha said as she left Kindel. This was weird. 

“Hey, well... Welcome to the Fyre Festival! Enjoy yourselves!”, Kindel called after Pyrrha as she walked away awkwardly. 

“Wow. You really showed her who was boss, Pyrrha. Didn't I tell you that Cinder Fall was turned to stone and burned alive? She's not here.”, Jaune said. 

“I know. I just panicked for a second.”, Pyrrha said taking a sudden interest in the ground. 

“Well, we're here. One step closer to our goal. Let's just relax and enjoy ourselves! There's a whole festival and thing going on. We deserve this.”, Jaune bargained. 

“I guess you're right. It's just been a long strange trip. I thought when I graduated Beacon, things would be a lot more heroic.”, Pyrrha noted. 

“Come on. Let's go. We uh, we need to stop Nora from eating all the food from the food carts anyways.”, Jaune concluded. 

Pyrrha and Jaune headed off into Shion Village. This town was considerably larger than the previous one and had a working train station. They'd party for a while and enjoy a break in the action before heading off on their... destiny. 

XXXXX

Elsewhere...

XXXXX

Older women in robes ran around frantically. The scrying pool they'd used for generations had cracked. One of their visions had gone wrong. The younger Oracles in the Temple just stood in silence. They were never wrong. This was something new. Something terrible. 

One of the elders stood in front of the cracked scrying pool and focused their Semblance into it, trying to find a reason for this. “No fate, but what we make...” a voice rang out through the room. She focused harder, concentrating on the source of the voice. She saw a world bathed in fire, a lambda floating in air, a terrible beast unleashed and several strange tombs scattered around the world. She saw a great warrior, now twisted into a Grimm figure standing over a ruined city. And then she saw the Spartan next to it, a spear lancing out towards the soothsayer ending the vision. 

“No heroes in the end...”, the elder croaked. 

XXXXX

Tonar Valkyrie and Clarkson McDiarmid stood in relative shock with a thousand-yard stare as they realized that Liana and Risha had brought the wrong person back to Atlas with them. Tonar was personally insulted, as if the other orange-haired girl could possibly have been related to him. 

“Salutations! My name is Penny! Pleased to meet you!”

General Ironwood just pressed a button on a small remote, the strange robotic girl powering down instantly. 

“What the hell is this!?”, Tonar shouted.

“Well, we thought she was Nora. She has the same hair color you do, anyways.”, Risha noted. 

McDiarmid just fell backwards in laughter, ignoring his teammates. 

“You- You think that's Nora Valkyrie!? The Valkyrie family consists of nothing but noble warriors! Not whatever that was!”, Tonar raged. 

“Well, it was a simple mista-”, Liana was cut off as a hammer-mace knocked her out. A burst of vines and flower petals flew out of her body on impact. 

“It was a simple mistake. We didn't have a lot to go on other than she had orange hair and she traveled with the cereal girl.”, Risha explained. 

“Silence! You have still recovered an important piece of Atlas technology. You'll still be rewarded. Please get back in the field as soon as possible.”, Ironwood stated. 

“At once, General.”, Team VRML responded. McDiarmid and Tonar joined their teammates. They wouldn't be making the same mistakes again.

XXXXX

Weiss Schnee carefully crept into her Father's office. He kept all his best liquor in the top drawer of his desk. There wasn't anyone inside at the moment. She carefully opened the top drawer of his desk, a few small 'Bluebell Performance Pills' rolled around freely. She grimaced. She lifted the small bottle of Atlesian Brandy and tucked it into her dress. Mission Accomplished!

Weiss turned to leave, but noises outside the door forced her to hide. She quickly ran over to her Father's wardrobe and jumped inside it. 

“Father, Weiss hit me with a glass. She's stealing your booze!”, Whitley complained loudly.

“I know about that. She's following in her mother's footsteps. But don't worry, Whitley, you won't have to deal with her for much longer.”, Jacques Schnee stated. 

Weiss shuddered. Her father was planning on making her 'disappear' like so many other house servants did. 

“Now get out of here, Shitley! The more you ramble on, the more you're costing me!”, he scolded. Whitley ran off crying. 

Jacques Schnee reached into his desk drawer and pulled out the bottle of pills. He tucked them into his pocket before heading through a different door. “Now, then. Time to get down to business...”, he said before he locked himself into his own personal bathroom. 

Weiss left the wardrobe. The sounds from the bathroom were... inhuman. She left her Father's office with a feeling of intense disgust covering her entire body. She didn't even want to remember the horrific Pyrrha Nikos body-pillow hidden in the wardrobe. Her father had some deep-seated issues. 

Weiss ran back to her room and locked the door. She truly hoped the full bottle of brandy would erase any and all memories from today.

XXXXX

Chapter Ecks, X, 10 is done. Hurray. Yes, Team MRJJ is Achievement Hunter. Vol. 4 is going off the rails due to... unforeseen circumstances involving Beacon Tower and the defiance of Fate.


	11. Chapter 11 Bankruptcy

XXXXX

Chapter 11 Bankruptcy: The Magical Land Where Everyone Lives In Harmony That Is Totally Not A Euphemism For Death

XXXXX

Seagulls flew over the ship. A bright blue ocean stretched on for miles. A black cat vomited into the seawater uncontrollably. Blake Belladonna rested her hands shakily on the railing. She continued her assault on the ocean, keeping people and Grimm away. The ship's captain really wanted to help her, but he also didn't want to be covered in vomit, so he just left her alone for now. A figure with great abs watched Blake from high above in the Qrow's Nest of the ship. 

XXXXX

Yang flipped through the channels on her television. She watched the news for a bit. Without the CCT network, they had to rely on the old ways. Lisa Lavender, the reporter, told her all she needed to know. 

“The war between the Constructor's Union and the Plumber's Union has escalated. We have an exclusive interview with the Luigi Brothers at 7...”, Lavender stated. 

Yang sighed, she wondered how this could even happen.

“Beacon Academy remains inaccessible, however the influx of Grimm is providing good target practice for the displaced students...”, Lavender continued.

Yang rolled her eyes, the news was being too hopeful.

“Next up: Remembering our fallen. The monument in memory to Pyrrha Nikos' tragic death at the Fall of Beacon will be unveiled in Argus next week.”, Lavender said mournfully.

Yang scoffed. The cereal mascot was actually in her house earlier, wearing her clothes and eating all of her father's food! Pyrrha was still alive. This was fake news!

“Adam Taurus and his brother Fjord have claimed responsibility for the attack on Beacon Academy, more on this later at 8!”, Lavender said. “Now, it's Professor Port and his theory on Grimm Frogs. Professor, what is going on with the frogs...?”, Lavender said. Yang turned off the television. They never had anything important to say anyways. 

“Yang!! I'm home!”, Taiyang called as he entered the front door. Yang just rolled her eyes. Her father was starting to get on her nerves. She began to realize why both of his wives left him, he did nothing but complain about the condition of the train station's maintenance and ramble about his 'glory days' as a young Huntsman. 

“Oh man. I've got a special present for you. It's straight from Hyperion in Atlas. It's state of the art and I know you are going to love it!”, Taiyang gushed. Yang just stared at him. 

“Dad, unless it's a brand-new arm. I'm not interested.”, Yang said. 

Taiyang just opened the long box and revealed exactly that. “Eh? Eh??? What do you think?”

“How does it even work? Do I just like... put it on my stub and...”, Yang said as she picked the arm up. It was already painted yellow in Hyperion's corporate colors. 

“Oh yeah, just slip it on and hit the button. Man, when I said I knew Tassiter Arc's son, he just sent this right over. It even has a holographic display in the palm of the hand. You don't even need a Scroll anymore!”, Taiyang said. 

Yang slipped the arm on. It fell off. She put it back on and held it there. “So, is there some kind of-”, she was cut off. A dozen small needles in the socket of the arm shot into her stub, the needles integrating with her own nerves. It hurt a lot. It was more pain than Yang had ever felt and she screamed so loudly every dog and dog Faunus could probably hear her. Birds flew out of the trees outside of their house, glasses broke, Yang screamed louder. On the other side of the world, Ruby Rose felt a sense of unnerving as she tried to win herself a stuffed animal at the Fyre Festival. Farther south, Blake Belladonna held all of her ears; there was a ringing in her head that wasn't there before. After a very long time, Yang finally stopped screaming. 

Taiyang stumbled around in confusion for a few seconds. “So! Do! You! Like! It!?”, he yelled deafened by the sonic attack his daughter had unleashed. Yang flexed her new fingers, she grabbed at the TV remote and tossed it in the air before catching it again. 

“Meh. It's okay.”

XXXXX

Back on the ship that tossed and bounced over the waves, Blake was still too busy hurling over the railing. The strange ringing noise in her head had stopped, but her seasickness had gotten worse. She'd taken off her bow, her hair was disheveled and she wanted to die. She just hung over the railing in agony. 

“Hey, looks like someone forgot to pack their seasickness medication!”, a voice said. A hand held out a small vial of nausea pills. 

Blake took them without glancing up and downed the entire package in one gulp. She turned to her hero. “Sun!? What are you doing here?”

Sun Wukong, the self-proclaimed Monkey King stood next to her heroically. His abs glowed in the sunlight. 

“Oh you know, just seeing the sights.”, he said.

“You're not supposed to be here!”, Blake exclaimed. 

“Why? I'm just going where... you're going.”, He said.

“Sun, are you following me?”, Blake asked, mild paranoia creeping into her skull.

“Well... Sorta? I saw you run off after the Beacon Tower fell... I knew you were up to something... I had to find out.”, he stated.

“Sun, you wouldn't understand...”, Blake noted. 

“No, I get it! You're on a mission of vengeance! You're out take down the White Fang like some kind of super hero. I can't believe you'd undermine me like that, I wanted to take down those freaks first!”, Sun extrapolated.

“That's not it at all, Sun. I'm not going near the White Fang. I'm going home! You should leave. You don't belong here.”, Blake exclaimed. 

“Oh... Well... I'm sorta already on this ship. And you've seen how scary and weird the world is getting. Just because you're not looking for the White Fang doesn't mean they're not looking for you!”, Sun noted. 

Blake thought for a few moments. Sun was right. Even if she was actively avoiding the White Fang, they were probably still looking for her. Unless she hid in a hole somewhere they'd eventually find her, and there wasn't enough catnip in the world to help her when they did. 

“Fine, you can come with me. Just don't do anything stupid.”, Blake said reluctantly. 

“Oh you won't have to worry! This is going to be great, I've never been to Menagerie before, it'll be like a little vacation.”, Sun said as he wrapped an arm around the awkward cat. 

XXXXX

Meanwhile, in the incredibly unhappy purple and red lands, Cinder Fall sat beside Salem awkwardly. They were in the grand boardroom again. Salem looked more annoyed than usual. Cinder wished her minions were present with her, but they'd gotten 'economy' train tickets in their journey with Hazel. Mercury and Emerald were both stuffed unceremoniously into Hazel's luggage and hurled into the baggage car of the train like bags of dirty socks. They were incredibly uncomfortable. 

“Do you feel that, Cinder? I can sense your trepidation.”, Salem said. 

Cinder made some attempts to move in her full-body cast. 

“I'm only going to ask you this once and I expect a clear answer.”, Salem said coldly. “Did you eat my leftover General Ironwood's Chicken?”

Cinder looked at her master with fear in her eyes. She managed to utter out a single word. “No.”

“Oh thank gods. I was really going to kill you there. You probably wouldn't have made a very nice human-skin-rug anyways. Was it Tyrian? It was Tyrian wasn't it?”, Salem asked. 

Cinder just looked at Salem. Her master had interesting ways of obtaining information. 

“Yes.”, Cinder croaked. 

“Great! He's going to be deader than Ozpin when he gets back here! You can watch if you want, it'll be a great moment in 'Learning to Never Piss Off Your Boss'.”, Salem said happily. 

Salem's Spooky-Phone rang. 

“Oh? Right yes. I'll be right down. You have change for a 500 Lien chip, right?”, Salem answered. “The pizza is here. You'd better get started on that recovery, Cinder. You're really missing out on this Oobleck Eats thing.”

Yet another delivery driver went missing, never to be seen again. The pizza was amazing, though and Salem shared it with her 'friends' who were able to eat. They were Grimm. The Grimm liked the cheesy stuffed crust and side of garlic knots.

XXXXX

Oscar Pine was finished for the day. He'd heard from another local that the forest had burned down outside of his family's farm. Fire Grimm apparently, and a team of Huntsmen had defeated them and saved the village. Oscar headed into the barn's back room. He set his tools down near the doorway and began to wash up. He was covered in manure.

As Oscar washed his face, something caught his eye. His reflection was different. Instead of his usual youthful face, an older gray-haired version stared back. He did a double take, but the reflection stayed the same. 

“Am I going crazy?”, He asked.

“No. You're not.”, his reflection replied. 

Oscar shrieked and knocked over a rack of towels. 

“I am Professor Ozpin.”, the reflection stated. 

Oscar Pine just passed out. He was tired and covered in manure and was probably losing his mind. 

XXXXX

Back in the Fyre Festival, Team JNPRR had won a fair amount of prizes and had eaten a lot of interesting food. They had spent the entire weekend having fun, but now it was time to get back on track. Jaune had purchased a train ticket, they were going to Higanbana, a large town with a popular bar and club. Nora was overly excited, she'd just spent the weekend at a music festival and now she wanted to go clubbing. Ren just sighed and gave up trying to dissuade her. 

“You know, this has been nice. I was really expecting more Grimm.”, Pyrrha noted. 

“Yeah, I guess we're just lucky.”, Ruby said. 

“Haha, luck. Oh my sweet summer child, Ruby...”, Jaune laughed. 

“What's that supposed to mean?”, Ruby asked. 

“You'll know when you're older, kiddo.”, Jaune said.

“Come on, guys. We're going to miss our train.”, Ren stated. 

Team JNPRR said their goodbyes to the nice people of Shion Village and their Fyre Festival friends. They quickly boarded the train to Higanbana and sat down to relax. It had been no less than 8 minutes before the train had stopped again and the doors opened to Higanbana. Jaune paid a lot for the tickets, but the town was actually within walking distance. A shame. It was also raining. So much for luck. 

The odd team walked in misery to the nearest Inn and bought a room. They were soaked to the bone and needed some time to dry off. 

Far behind the team of adventurers, Qrow Branwen followed them. He made sure nobody saw him, he was actually the one behind their safety, taking out the threats of Grimm. He stopped at a bar directly across from the Inn Team JNPRR stayed at. He watched them through the window and sipped his bourbon. “Luck... Right...”

At their room in the Inn, Ren and Nora played a traditional game of Mistrali Checkers, Ren teaching Nora about the tactics and methods behind the game. He described ancient Mistrali warriors ending wars with the simple game. Pyrrha and Jaune sat across the room next to the fire. They were attempting to warm up after the drenching rain. 

“Jaune. I've noticed you haven't been using your Semblance very much. You encouraged me to use mine more often, but...”, Pyrrha noted. 

“Oh yeah. You don't really need it. I think I've already done my job as a leader.”, Jaune said 

“Jaune, we can always use your Semblance. It just has so many uses!”, Pyrrha said. 

“Yeah, I told you what it does, it's just 'Inspiration', it doesn't really do anything.”, Jaune said.

“Err... No... You said it was 'amplification' when we met in the Emerald Forest... Jaune, is there something wrong?”, Pyrrha asked. She was beginning to get a little worried. 

“Nope, nothing is wrong. Amplification, inspiration, it's all the same right?”, Jaune said nervously. 

“There is something wrong, Jaune. You can tell me. We've made it this far, what could possibly be so bad you won't tell me about it?”, Pyrrha urged. 

“Alright, fine. You win, Pyrrha. My Semblance? I've got absolutely jack-all. I don't have one. I've got the world's largest Aura and absolutely nothing special besides that. Just handsome looks, a cunning mind and a quick trigger finger.”, Jaune relented.

“You've got nothing? No Semblance? How... How is that possible?”, Pyrrha stuttered. Jaune was strong, he'd helped them out numerous times. He had to have something, right?

“I dunno, I just never unlocked it. Or maybe I did and I just don't know what it does? I can inspire people, maybe that's my Semblance? I just never noticed anything special like yours or Nora's. My Semblance is probably like Ren's, which we've never seen yet either.”, Jaune said. He was right about Ren, nobody except Nora had seen it in action and she wasn't telling anyone about what it did. 

“Jaune. We can find that out together. I've got the Fall Maiden's powers, well, a little bit of them. Maybe like half? I have no idea how any of that works, Ozpin didn't really give me any instructions. We can both find out what we have, together. I promise you.”, Pyrrha said. 

“Yeah, that'll work.”, he said   
“Maiden powers and no instruction on how to use them.”, he also thought.   
“What does it feel like?”, Jaune said. 

“Well, my eyes start glowing and I feel stronger. That's about it. Supposedly I can wield magic, but I can't even wrap my mind around that. It was just a fairy-tale, Jaune. And I'm living one right now.”, Pyrrha noted. 

“Have you tried to use it in combination with your Semblance? Have you maybe tried to conjure up a fireball or something like that? I dunno.”, Jaune asked. 

“Yes. I have. It amplifies my Semblance and I feel like I have a greater control over it. But... I can't do anything else with it. Jaune, your Semblance will feel the same way when you first get it. You'll feel powerful and strong, but you won't really know what's happening. You just need to trust your instincts.”, Pyrrha added. 

“You do hear yourself, right? Trust your instincts. I think that's the key to all of this if we want to unlock the mysteries of our super-powers.”, Jaune said. 

“What? I didn't say tha-”, Pyrrha remembered Ozpin mentioning her and Amber's Aura merging. “Just trust me. I can help you. You need to believe in your abilities.”

“Yeah you did. You said we have to trust our instincts when it comes down to this. Semblance or Maiden powers.”, Jaune noted.

“I... We just need to let the power flow through us. Become one with it. Let it guide us. That's how we control our abilities.”, Pyrrha said, although it didn't feel like she was saying it. 

“That's deep, Pyrrha.”, Jaune noted. 

“One day it'll become clear. You'll realize you have a gift. Sometimes it's hard to unlock your Semblance, sometimes it takes a specific trigger, and sometimes it just turns on like a switch. I promise, you though. We'll figure this all out together.”, Pyrrha concluded. 

Pyrrha's mind itched, there was a tiny ringing in her head that she'd been blocking out. She thought it was nothing, maybe just stress and lack of sleep. But now that ringing was louder and it was forming words. She could faintly hear a voice in her head. It was the one that attacked Kindel Fyre in Shion. It was the one who tried to help her out on Beacon Tower, it was there for her and now it was getting louder. “You have to trust me.”

XXXXX

In Atlas, Weiss Schnee decided to make her escape. Her Father had grounded her after he'd realized she had stolen all of his alcohol. She was confined to her room and stripped of her title as Heiress. She was nobody. She had nothing. She might as well become a mascot for Captain Fluff's Blueberry Surprise cereal and start wearing less clothing when she fought. It would probably be a quicker end than wasting away in her room. 

Weiss focused, she used her Semblance, conjuring a large fist and used it to break out the window in her room. Without a thought, she jumped out of the broken window. Wherever and however she landed, it was better than dying of starvation while being ignored by your entire family. She closed her eyes as she fell from her massive mansion. She said goodbye to Team RWBY. The next life would have to be better than this one. 

Rather than painting abstract artwork on the streets below, Weiss crashed through the sunroof of a passing airship. She landed on her back in surprise. She opened her eyes in pain as four unknown individuals stared at her. 

“Aiiee! What the hell?”, a green dressed woman screamed in surprise. 

“I think that's Weiss Schnee, the heiress to the Dust Empire.”, a cut and muscled man noted. 

“Oh, yeah. That's definitely her, Tonar. But she's not the heiress anymore.”, A strange robed man said. 

“Yeah, she got demoted. Just like us.”, a strange woman in a cowboy hat said. 

Weiss Schnee had just crashed through the sunroof of an airship occupied by Team VRML. The four older Huntsmen just stared at her expecting a response. 

“Well. I... Thank you for the ride?”, Weiss said. She had committed to falling out of the tower, she really didn't know if it was the booze talking or if she was really done with life in general. 

“Hey. You fell into our ship. The only way you could've done that is if you've given up. Stand up, girl! You're a Huntress. Act like one!”, Liana shouted. 

“I... I don't know what to do anymore. My life has gone sideways. I have nothing left!”, Weiss cried. 

“You have a lot left. You have a life to live any way you choose. You can't let the past shape you. You have to change life itself.”, McDiarmid noted. He sounded a lot like Jaune, except older. 

“But I was supposed to take over Schnee Dust!! I can't do that now!”, Weiss cried. 

“And I was supposed to be the Emperor of Mantle. Look how that went. Look, don't let the events happening now force your hand. Let the events happening now influence your decisions. Look at what's happened and learn from it. Don't repeat your mistakes.”, McDiarmid concluded. 

Weiss stopped crying. She realized why Pyrrha followed Jaune. She realized why Hyperion was on top. She also realized in a metaphorical sense, she had been reborn. She didn't need to be the heiress to become successful, she was still a Huntress. And she could create her own future. She could become something greater than her family ever perceived. 

“Now, then We have a mission and I guess you're coming with us.”, Risha noted.

“Okay.”, the Heiress said hopefully. 

XXXXX

Oscar Pine suddenly stood on a train station platform. He had no idea how he had gotten there. He looked around. He'd packed his bags, he had a letter from his family wishing him well in Haven and he had a small amount of Lien and some food. It was raining. 

“How? How did I get here?”, he pondered. 

“I'm sorry, Oscar. We need to be at Haven Academy. Things are in motion beyond your comprehension.”, his reflection spoke from a puddle.

“Who are you? Why are you doing this to me?”, Oscar shouted.

“I believe I have been reborn, albeit sooner than expected. And you, are my vehicle.”, the reflection noted. 

“Who... Ozpin? You said you were Ozpin before... What am I?”, Oscar fought. 

“You won't remember that. I'm truly sorry. We have to go now.”, the reflection noted. 

Oscar Pine passed out again, his mind unable to interpret a talking reflection. Ozpin awoke and took control. 

“Now then. Time to get to Haven.”, he said. He swiped Oscar's credit chit against the ticket machine. It bleeped back a notice of insufficient funds. Ozpin cursed. 

“Here. Don't let such a small obstacle stand in your way.”, a large intimidating man said. 

The ticket machines spat out a few dozen tickets to Mistral City. Ozpin, inhabiting Oscar's body stared at the huge man in recognition. 

“Thank you.”, Ozpin said in Oscar's voice. 

“No problem.”, the man said.

Ozpin took the train ticket and ran aboard the train as fast as he could. He'd just run into Hazel, a man who blamed him for his sister's death. Hazel didn't know who Oscar was, but if he said anything else, he'd know. And that wouldn't be good for anyone. 

XXXXX

A large foghorn sounded loudly. Blake and Sun stumbled off the ship together. They had been enjoying some beverages on the ship as they didn't bother to check ID's. Blake knew where she was going. Sun had no idea where to go as he wandered around in awe. They were in Kuo Kuana, the largest city in Menagerie. He darted around like tourist, taking photos with his Scroll and pointing out interesting things to Blake. The cat Faunus ignored him and kept walking towards her destination. 

“Aw man. It is real! My dad always told me my granny sailed away to the island where all the Faunus lived in harmony, but I just thought he was talking about death! I was only 9 years old, so I believed him! This is awesome, I've never seen so many Faunus in one place!”, Sun exclaimed. 

“Well, the island is 2 thirds uninhabitable desert, so everyone tends to gather near the coastlines...” Blake noted. 

“Awww, Sun! It's been so long! Here, enjoy a muffin!”, Sun's grandmother said from a small kiosk. Sun Wukong grabbed a handful of homemade muffins as he ran back to Blake. 

“See? It wasn't a euphemism at all!”, he said happily. 

“Wait. Your Grandmother owns 'Granny's Muffin Shack'?”, Blake asked.

“I guess so! So what does your family do?”, Sun asked. 

“They're... an interesting group.”, Blake noted as she lead the rambunctious monkey man around. 

Sun stopped dead in his tracks. Blake had reached a hilltop overlooking the suburbs of Menagerie. A large amount of mansions occupied the mountainous area. A horse Faunus held a party as a gathering of other Faunus participated in the celebrations. The horse Faunus was vomiting cotton candy off of his deck for some reason. 

“Menagerie Hills! That's where I want to be!!”, Sun crowed. “Living in Menagerie Hills!!”

“It's not all that great, Sun. All of the Faunus were forced to live here. We made the best of it. The best we could.”, Blake noted sadly.

“Blake, where I'm from. It isn't all that great. I'm from Vacuo, we don't even have things like this. This is like a dream come true! Now I know why Granny wanted to get out of the wastelands so badly...”, Sun stated. “Here, I could be rolling like a celebrity!”

“Sun... I should be getting home.”, Blake said. 

“Oooh! Where do you live? Is it that one with the little awning? Or that one with the endless pool?”, Sun said in excitement.

Blake just took his hand and aimed it towards her family's house. It was the largest one in the center of all of the mansions. It was made of strange cylinders held up on platforms, it had a few landings with rope staircases between them. The whole house was covered in some kind of strange beige carpeting. “That one.”

Sun's hands went to his face as he called out in excitement. “Oh my gosh. That's so awesome!”. 

A few moments later, Sun and Blake were standing on the front porch of her home. Blake went up to the door, a large intimidating black panther lunged at them in the form of a doorbell. Blake hit the button hesitantly. A rather upbeat tropical jingle rang out.

“I really wasn't expecting that. Let's do it again!”, Sun said as he reached for the button. Blake knocked his hand from the air. 

The front door opened slowly, a pungent scent wafted through the doorway. Kali Belladonna stood in front of them, her eyes as red as the setting sun. Her ears perked at the sight of her wayward daughter. 

“Ohhhh heyyyy, Blake! We just got a new batch of catnip! You're going to love it... Who's your friend?”, Kali said in euphoria. “What have you been doing anyways? It's been like what, 20 minutes since I last saw you?

“Kali! Who is it? Is it the dealers again? Woolter White and his lackey?”, a voice said from within the house. 

Within a few moments, a larger and more intimidating Faunus occupied the doorway. 

“Oh, Blake. It really is you! I've missed you so much. Come in, come in... Bring your slave too.”, Ghira noted. 

Blake and Sun just exchanged glances before stepping into the strange house. They were both in a very weird place. 

Chapter 11 Bankruptcy has been resolved. We have funding for more interesting titles again. Enjoy.


End file.
